Naruto Digimon Digital Shinobi
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Challenge Fiction. When Naruto and his friends get taken to a world with nothing biological and lose the ability to use their jutsus, the only thing they can do is have the locals lead them to their only way out. Too bad not all of the locals are very friendly. Naruhina, Narusaku, Hinata/sakura, Shikamimi, Matino, Daikari, Taiora.
1. Part 1

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I own the jutsu that sends Naruto and friends to Digital World. This story was a challenge from a friend of mine so I do not own the idea but I do own the story. All of the Digidestined are seventeen.

* * *

Thunder Equals Data

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino were all walking down the street in a hurry so that they could get home before the storm hit. There was already thunder and lightning and they could hear rain coming. They had tried to call Tsunade to report in so that they didn't have to run in the storm but the only thing they had heard on their communicators was the sound of pure data. Pure data was the data that was being transmitted through the air. There was almost no machine in existence that could pick up pure data and their communicators certainly weren't those.

"Where did this storm come from anyway?" Ino asked.

"No kidding," Sakura said. "In under five seconds it went from a beautiful day to a tropical storm."

They sped up slightly as it began to rain, slightly at first, then harder. After five minutes they were all soaking wet and the rain was now starting to freeze.

"Tori," Naruto heard a very faint voice say.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"No, what?" Sakura asked.

They all stopped and listened but heard nothing. Just as they were about to give up the voice began again.

"Tori, Mi, Tori, Tatsu, Tatsu, Tori, Mi, U, Ori, Inu, Mi, Tori, Tatsu, Uma, Saru, Tora, Ne, Tatsu, Tori," the voice chanted then there was a _very_ loud clap of thunder and Lightning hit the ground about a hundred feet ahead of them causing an explosion that sent them all flying.

Naruto landed on his back, and the others landed all around him. Before his head had even stopped spinning he heard someone calling his name. As his eyes slid into focus he saw an extremely panicked Hinata kneeling over him.

"I'm alright," Naruto said standing. "What about the others?"

They all groaned and stood and Naruto sighed in relief before realizing that there was a light off to one side. He turned to look and saw that the lightning bolt that had hit the ground was still there. It wasn't petrified and was still energy. As he watched it grew until if completely filled the street then tore part way into the buildings on either side. Hinata pressed closer to Naruto in fear and Naruto found himself holding her hand to comfort her. The others walked over and they all stared at the lightning bolt in wonder.

From her office, Tsunade saw the lightning bolt hit and heard the explosion. Then she saw that the lightning bolt was not only still there, but it was expanding. There was no way it was natural.

"Lady Tsunade!" an ANBU said stepping out of the shadows.

"I know," Tsunade said. "It must be him. What are you up to Orochimaru?"

Naruto was about to tell them to run when Orochimaru and Sasuke appeared in front of them with Kabuto behind them. Naruto threw a Shuriken at Kabuto and he dodged it but accidentally stepped into the lightning bolt. He screamed in pain and the lightning bolt turned red then half of Kabuto's body fell back into the street. Then the lightning bolt turned black and something began to pull them toward it. Naruto and his friends all held on but Hinata slipped and began to fly toward the portal. Naruto leapt after her and kicked off of Orochimaru and Sasuke then grabbed onto a building. Orochimaru and Sasuke both flew back into the lightning bolt then the force pulling them strengthened. Naruto held on as long as he could but everyone else, except Hinata, was sucked through. After a moment, the board Naruto had been clinging to pried loose with the nails and he and Hinata were sucked through while the board swung at Hinata. He moved his arm to block it and his arm exploded into pain just before they reached the lightning bolt. Then everything went black and he passed out.

Suddenly Naruto was falling. He still couldn't see but he could feel the wind rushing past. After a moment he passed through something cold and wet. He had a sinking feeling that he had just passed through the cloud layer. He could still feel Hinata's hand in his and held on tighter so that she didn't slip away.

His vision began to come back. It was blurred at first then it cleared up. He looked around and saw that all of his friends were unconscious and they were hurtling toward a forest. He pulled Hinata closer and wrapped his arms around her then angled his body so that he sped up. Once he had caught up, he slowed himself back down and pulled his friends together. Then he made his signature hand sign.

**"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said but nothing happened.

He tried again and again but still nothing happened.

**"**_What gives?" _Naruto asked Kurama.

**"**_I don't know!"_Kurama said. **"**_Clearly jutsus don't work here so we're screwed!"_

Just then something big and yellow flashed out of the trees and caught Naruto and his friends just before they hit then landed back in the trees and dropped to the ground. It set them down and Naruto looked around to see what had saved them only to find a yellow fox with white on the tip of its tail and elongated ears, purple gloves that extended to just under its shoulders, and it was standing on two legs because its forelegs were arms. It was also clearly a female.

**"**_Friend of yours?"_Naruto asked.

**"**_No,"_Kurama said. **"**_Why do you ask?"_

**"**_She's clearly more capable and intelligent than a normal fox,"_Naruto said. **"**_So are you, obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now."_**  
**

**"**_Fair enough,"_Kurama said. **"**_No, I don't know her."_

**"**Are you okay?" the fox asked and Naruto's jaw hit the ground.

**"**You can talk," Naruto said in shock.

**"**Yes," the fox said extending her hand. "My name is Renamon. It's nice to meet you."

**"**Nice to meet you too," Naruto said shaking her hand. "I'm Naruto. This is Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru."

**"**And who is it you were talking to?" Renamon asked.

**"**You heard that?" Naruto asked.

**"**I have telepathy," Renamon said.

**"**His name's Kurama," Naruto said. "He's the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. He's an evil creature that got sealed inside me when I was a baby and I would prefer to be rid of it but I can't just let it go."

**"**Why?" Renamon asked.

**"**Partially because I'll die in the process and partially because it will destroy the world," Naruto said.

**"**Oh," Renamon said.

Naruto's friends all groaned and began to stir and then all of them jumped up and began trying to attack Renamon with jutsus. Only Hinata didn't attack because she saw that Naruto was perfectly at ease, if a little surprised, around the fox.

**"**What gives?" Ino asked. "Our jutsus don't work!"

**"**Exactly," Naruto said. "And she saved our lives so you should be respectful."

**"**You're one to talk," Ino said.

**"**True," Naruto said. "But people can change. Unfortunately not everyone's a person."

Renamon smirked and just then several different creatures exploded out of the trees and surrounded them. One was a gigantic dinosaur with a dark brown skull on top of its head and horns on the sides, one was a giant bird made out of fire with the feet made out of flesh. The bird didn't have a beak, though. It had a snout and huge razor-sharp teeth instead. There was also a white wolf with gray stripes as well as spines sticking up on its back, a blue skinned lizard with a white stomach, metallic claws, and armor with flame designs, a ten foot tall cactus with holes for eyes and a mouth as well as two legs and boxing gloves on its arms, and the last was a female angel with one white glove all the way up her arm and a metal bracer on the other wrist, boots with spike heels and a white bodysuit with on leg and on exposed leg with two leather straps around her upper thigh, two belts around her stomach, and a pair of small golden wings over her chest. She had a metal mask over the top half of her face that had no openings for her to see through but she clearly didn't need it. There were two tiny white wings on each side of the mask and her blonde hair fell to her knees. She had eight wings and a pink ribbon floating over her shoulders and falling to her feet.

**"**Friends of yours?" Naruto asked Renamon hopefully.

**"**No," Renamon said.

**"**Who are you?" a teenage boy asked stepping out from behind a tree.

The teen had blue jeans, gloves, goggles, spiked, brown hair, and a zip-up sweatshirt with navy blue shoulders and flame designs. He was also Japanese despite speaking English.

**"**You speak English?" Naruto asked.

**"**No," The boy said. "You speak Japanese. My name's Davis."

**"**I'm Naruto," Naruto said. "What are these?"

**"**They're digimon," Davis said. "Where have you been?"

**"**Konoha," Ino said.

**"**Come again?" the boy asked.

**"**Konohagakure," Sakura said. "The great shinobi village."

**"**Shi-what?" the boy asked.

**"**Where the hell have you been?" Shikamaru asked.

**"**Since when do you swear?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru simply shrugged and suddenly the teenage boy was joined by several other teens. One had on a hot pink dress and light pink sunhat with dark brown curly hair down to her waist. Another had on a green sports coat over a white button up shirt and gray khakis with brown shoes. A third had a yellow muscle shirt with a white collar, pink gloves, and blue jeans. She also had on a baby blue hat with sky blue strings on the sides. One had a pink and white tank top with pink shoulders and collar and the rest white, tan short shorts, and pink gloves that extended up past her elbows. The last had goggles, brown shorts just past his knees, a blue short-sleeved shirt with a yellow turtleneck collar, a yellow star on both sleeves, a breast pocket on each side, and white soccer cleats.

"Let me guess," Naruto said. "None of you know what Konoha is right?"

"Good guess," Sora said. "What is it?"

"A village with some kind of digimon called shinobi," Davis said.

"Never heard of 'em," Matt said.

"Join the club," Tai said.

"She's hot," Matt whispered to Tai while looking at Ino.

"So?" Tai asked. "I thought you had a thing for Sora?"

"You can have her," Matt said. "I've got another blonde to hit up."

"You know I can here you right?" Ino asked.

"Oh," Matt said not really caring.

"And I'm taken," Ino said. "My boyfriend will kick your-"

"Ino," Sakura said grinning. "Quit lying. Everyone in the world knows that we're dating."

Ino began to gag and Sakura laughed so hard she nearly fell over. In Naruto hadn't been behind her, she would have. Suddenly all of the teens in the trees pulled out similar necklaces. The only difference between them was the color of the stone in the middle.

"Do you know what these are?" Davis asked.

Just then another teen landed on the limb and a moment later a giant red beetle landed next to him. The boy was wearing a uniform similar to Matt's.

"Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Hi," Izzy said. "Don't fight them. They'll tear your Mega levels apart."

"So you know who we are?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of," Izzy said. "I know what shinobi are and I know where you came from."

"Maybe you could enlighten us on that last one," Davis said.

"Agreed," Naruto said.

"Okay," Izzy said. "Shinobi is just a fancy term for ninja. And they're from a parallel universe where there are no digimon and where they have abilities called jutsus that allow them to control the world around them. Their abilities don't work here because there's no known data style jutsu."

"Data?" Hinata asked.

"This entire world is made out of data including the digimon despite them being alive," Izzy said. "They may not be able to use their jutsus, but their physical capabilities are far superior to those of a Mega level digimon."

"Perfect," Tai said. "What then?"

"That depends," Matt said. "Why are you here?"

"A lightning bolt hit the ground then turned into a portal and sucked us all through," Naruto said. "If we could leave we would, believe me. This world's terrible."

"You get used to the digimon," Tai said.

"It's not the digimon I don't like," Naruto said. "Believe it or not, we have worse back home. We even have an entire species of real big foots. Albino big foots. It's the people I don't care much for."

"Thanks a lot," Davis said. "The feeling is mutual."

"Look," Izzy said. "They need a way home and the only thing here that can do that is the same thing that we're trying to save. We could use their skills."

Davis glared at Izzy then nodded and sighed.

"You might as well come back to our temporary home with us," Davis said. "If you're going to travel in the Digital World you'll need a digimon partner."

"I'll be Naruto's," Renamon said.

"Fine," Davis said. "The rest of you will also need one."

They all just stood there and after a minute Izzy seemed to remember something and tossed them each a small square device that only had a screen on top and a belt clip on back.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"A Digivice," Izzy said.

"How do I use it?" Naruto asked. "There are no buttons."

"It's voice activated," Izzy said. "Repeat after me, come to me."

"No way," Naruto said. "That's humiliating."

"Would you get over yourself and say it?" Tai asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"It's the only way it works," Renamon said. "It's a prehistoric model from compared to my last tamer but it still works. And I agree, it _is_ humiliating."

"You already had a partner?" Davis asked.

"Yes," Renamon said.

"Just say it Naruto," Sakura said. "I want to see what happens."

Naruto's entire body turned fire engine red but he muttered, "Come to me."

Nothing happened but all of the teens in the trees exploded into laughter and nearly fell out of the trees. Naruto somehow turned even more red and was about to crush the Digivice when it lit up. He stared at it and a ring of light shot out and wrapped itself around Renamon's neck then faded.

"Wait," Naruto said. "Is that really how it works or not?"

"No," Izzy said wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes. "A human can only get a digimon partner if that digimon shares the same basic trait. The trait is different for each."

Naruto just shook his head then kicked a rock at Izzy. It sailed past Izzy's head at well past three hundred miles an hour and Izzy nearly jumped out of his skin. Then Naruto turned and began to walk through the woods but stopped when Sakura caught his arm.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"For a jog," Naruto said.

"You don't know this place," Sakura said.

"When has that stopped me before?" Naruto asked.

"Good point," Sakura said. "Take the fox with you."

"My name's Renamon," Renamon said.

"You heard her," Naruto said. "Now let go."

Sakura released his arm and he continued walking. After a moment Hinata stepped forward.

"Can I come with you?" Hinata said.

"Sure," Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata jumped and easily cleared the ring of digimon and landed on a branch.

"You coming Renamon?" Naruto asked.

Renamon nodded and jumped like they had and landed next to them. All of the Digidestined were shocked into silence by the display. Then the three of them continued by jumping from one tree to another.

"Maybe she bonded with him because he's a ninja like her," Tai said.

"If that were true she could have bonded with any of them," Izzy said. "You know that the trait has to be nonphysical."

Naruto led Hinata and Renamon through the trees at an enormous speed that was hard for both of them to keep up with. After a few minutes he stopped so that they could rest.

"Holy cow you're fast," Renamon said.

"I'm curious as to what trait we share," Naruto said after knocking over a tree for them to sit on.

"Beats me," Renamon said. "Are you humble?"

"Not remotely," Naruto said.

"Neither am I," Renamon said. "How about respectful?"

"Nope," Naruto said.

"Well then I give up," Renamon said.

"Tell me about your last partner then," Naruto said.

"Well," Renamon said. "Rika was nearly always angry but not necessarily violent. She thought that she was better than everyone else at times but at others she was the perfect friend. She took the blame for me being hurt every time."

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"She and our friends fought something called the D-Reaper and killed it but at the cost of their own lives," Renamon said. "I was the only one to survive out of both the humans and the digimon. I returned here to try to move on. Looks like I did and didn't."

Naruto nodded and then stood.

"Not to cut the rest short but we should head back," Naruto said.

"Right," Hinata said.

They all stood then began to head back. After about two minutes they stopped when a cat with white fur and purple stripes landed in front of them.

"Hello," Hinata said.

"Meow," the cat said.

"Are there any digimon that can't talk?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Renamon said. "You can trust them Gatomon."

The cat tilted its head then stood up on two legs and smiled.

"Hello," Gatomon said.

Just then Hinata's Digivice lit up and a light color shot out and went around Gatomon's neck. Then it faded and Gatomon smiled.

"Yay!" Gatomon said. "I've got a master!"

"Master?" Hinata asked.

"Human partners are often referred to as masters by digimon," Renamon said.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"You know the angel you met earlier?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"That was another Gatomon after digivolving," Gatomon said.

"Cool," Naruto said.

They headed back and found the others waiting. Izzy had left for his house in the real world and Tai began to lead the rest of them through the Digital World toward their new homes. Naruto was none too excited.

THE END


	2. Part 2

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I do not own Tsubusa Wave. I got it from a digimon fanfiction that I forgot the name of. Sorry.

* * *

New Homes

After an hour of walking they reached a deserted village.

"Welcome to your new homes," Tai said unenthusiastically. "You'll have to split up, the only houses with working anything are me and Davis' houses."

"Who lives where?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't matter," Davis said. "There's enough room for two in my house and three in Tai's."

"I'll stay in Tai's," Sakura said.

"Me too," Naruto said.

"I'll take Davis'," Ino said.

"Me too," Shikamaru said. "What a drag. I hate bumming off people."

"My god he's depressing," Davis said.

"Good luck," Tai said.

"I guess I'll stay in Tai's house," Hinata said.

"Oh, um, one problem," Tai said. "There is enough room for three but only because one's a double bed."

Naruto grinned and glanced at Sakura and before Tai had finished speaking, Sakura's fist collided with the side of Naruto's face. Naruto smashed into a tree a ways away and he groaned while the Digidestined cringed in fear of being hit.

"No way am I sharing a room with you Naruto," Sakura said. "Much less a bed."

Naruto just groaned again then fell out of the tree. Hinata helped him up then everyone moved to their new houses. Matt, Kari, and Mimi were staying in Davis' house, and Sora was staying In Tai's. They all went in and instantly went to bed. After about five hours they woke up and took turns in the bathroom. By the time they were all done, it was past noon.

"This is taking too long," Naruto said.

"Welcome to our world," Tai said. "We have to move on soon."

"Already?" Naruto asked. "Dang, I was hoping to relax."

"Oh don't worry," Tai said. "Me and Davis' houses are on mobile digimon turtles. Can't remember what they're called."

"Cool," Naruto said. "So we can just stay in these houses and the turtles will take us to our destination?"

"Pretty much," Tai said. "They'll only go so far though."

"Figures," Naruto said. "How long do we have to relax?"

"If no one attacks us, about two days," Tai said.

"Cool," Naruto said.

Just then there was an explosion outside and everyone ran out and found a dinosaur similar to the one that Naruto had later found out was called Greymon. The only difference was that this one had a metal skull on its head along with a robotic right arm and part of its chest was metal.

"MetalGreymon!" Tai shouted.

Suddenly all of the Digidestined and shinobi were out of the houses and MetalGreymon started laughing.

"This is just too easy," MetalGreymon said. "I come to kill you all and yet you stand together."

Then Naruto landed on its head with Renamon and smirked.

"If you want to kill us, start with me," Naruto said.

MetalGreymon swung his biological arm and Naruto and Renamon jumped off just before it hit. MetalGreymon hit himself in the head and the ringing disoriented him and Naruto threw a rope over his head which Renamon caught then they swung around MetalGreymon until the rope had wrapped all the way around him enough times that he couldn't move an inch. Then Naruto and Renamon landed with their friends and Naruto smirked.

"Hit him," Naruto said.

All of the other shinobi, except Hinata, ran forward and jumped into the air then smashed MetalGreymon in the head on their way down and the metal skull caved in painfully leaving a clear shot at his face. Hinata walked forward and climbed onto his snout then used gentle fist and hit him in the eye killing him instantly. MetalGreymon was reduced to data and the Digidestined gaped at the shinobi in shock. A moment later a giant dinosaur made entirely out of metal landed on front of them. It had two enormous cannons on its back and six foot long claws.

"Oh shit," Tai said. "Machinedramon."

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked.

"Yup," Davis said. "I've never fought him before and I know he's not fun."

"Well then," Naruto said. "Get him."

All the shinobi except Hinata charged and attacked him but their attacks had no effect what so ever. They all retreated to the Digidestined and Tai nodded.

"Go," Tai said.

All of the Digidestined's digimon stepped forward and digivolved into their Mega forms. Then they all shot toward Machinedramon and began attacking it. After about five minutes of Machinedramon not moving an inch, it bent over and both of its cannons aimed at the shinobi. It fired and Naruto realized that the blasts would hit both Sakura and Hinata. He shoved them out of the way and one shot hit him in the chest then the other hit him in the face. He bounced and rolled a hundred feet back just as Davis' digimon that was now called Magnamon fired a wave of energy at Machinedramon that seemed to have no effect.

"Why the hell is it so strong?" Davis asked.

"Master!" Renamon said kneeling next to Naruto.

"I'm...not your...master," Naruto said. "I'm your partner."

Renamon smiled a tiny bit then suddenly began to glow. As the light enveloped her, she grew and when the light faded she had digivolved. She was now about seven feet tall with a white robe with Chinese writing on the front and a tall black cone of a hat. She stood then turned around and held up her arms. The sleeves were too long but they stayed stiff as if they were a part of her arms. Then shards of ice began shooting out.

"Diamond Storm," Renamon said.

The ice shards hit Machinedramon and smashed through his metal skin causing him to scream. As she was shooting Machinedramon, Naruto noticed that Sora's necklace was glowing and she was restraining a laugh.

A moment later Machinedramon turned and sprinted into the trees and Renamon turned back to Naruto.

"Tsubusa Wave," Renamon said and light blue waves of energy came out of her sleeve and flooded over Naruto.

After a couple seconds they disappeared and Naruto was fully healed. He sat up and Renamon turned back into her normal form.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"That's one of my powers when I digivolve to that level," Renamon said.

Sakura began to walk over to Naruto but Sora stopped her.

"We need to talk," Sora said.

"What about?" Sakura asked.

"Did you see my necklace glowing?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"When it does I can sense people's emotions, more specifically their love," Sora said. "Cheesy, I know, but it does come in handy. Normally I have to activate it myself but something made it activate on its own."

"And what's that?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto's love for you," Sora said. "You and that other girl. I've never felt anything that strong before."

"Wait," Sakura said. "Naruto doesn't love me. He's just obsessed with me because I like his rival."

"You are so full of yourself I'm surprised you can even say a complete sentence without using the words I or Me," Sora said. "Not everything has to do with the way you think or what you want. Naruto was willing to die to keep you alive. He loves you more than anything in existence. He feels the same about that other girl but he doesn't realize it."

"Naruto...loves me?" Sakura asked. "No, you're full of it."

"Fine," Sora said. "Don't believe me. I have better things to do than to try to save you from losing you only chance to be with someone that would give their life for you."

She stormed off and Sakura felt both bad for getting angry with her and angry with her for trying to tell Sakura that she was wrong. Sora walked over to Kari and then glared back at Sakura for a minute.

"What's your problem?" Kari asked.

"Nothing," Sora said. "How's Davis?"

"Annoying," Kari said. "He's acting like he hates me all of a sudden."

"He doesn't," Sora said. "Listen, I'll explain later but you'll need to bring Pinky, and the quiet girl. Tonight, after everyone's asleep, I'll tell you guys what I found out when Naruto tripped my crest."

"He what?" Kari asked.

"I know right?" Sora asked. "I didn't think it was possible. Anyway, I'll explain everything tonight."

Kari nodded and Sora walked away but not before Sora caught her staring at Tai.

"You okay man?" Matt asked helping Naruto up.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "How are Sakura and Hinata?"

"They're fine," Matt said. "Thanks to you. Whatever Machinedramon plans to shoot is the only thing the blasts will kill depending on how much force they hit with. If it had been a point blank shot, you'd be missing the upper half of your body. Instead they only hit you like a freight train."

"Yeah only," Naruto said sarcastically. "I guess I'm lucky I've taken worse before."

"No kidding," Matt said. "What do you mean you've taken worse?"

"I've been hit by attacks three times that strong and lived before," Naruto said.

"Wow," Matt said. "Why'd you take that attack for them anyway?"

"I didn't want to see them hurt," Naruto said. "Can we get moving now?"

"Yes," Tai said. "Everyone back inside so we can move out!"

They all went inside their houses and suddenly the houses rose as turtles stood up from laying under them. After a couple seconds the turtles began to walk west. There was a forest in the way but the turtles simply plowed through the trees. The trees then regrew in about three seconds behind the turtles. After eight hours the turtles stopped and lay down then went back to sleep. All of the Digidestined were asleep except Sora and Kari and all of the shinobi were asleep. Sora quietly woke up Hinata and Sakura and they followed her out of the house and through the trees to a small clearing a good distance away. Kari was already there sitting on a fallen tree that was leaning on another at a ten degree angle with the ground. Sora sat on a fallen log ten feet to Kari's left and Sakura and Hinata sat on a fallen log in front of Kari.

"Now," Kari said. "What did you learn?"

"Well, let's see," Sora said. "Thanks to Naruto, my crest activated and I instantly sensed that he was head over heals in love with Pinky."

"My name's Sakura," Sakura said.

"Whatever you say Pinky," Sora said. "I also saw that he was equally in love with...um..."

"Hinata," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Sora said. "Her."

"Naruto..." Hinata trailed off and they could see her blushing despite the dark.

"I also learned that Tai was in love with me," Sora said grinning. "Apparently he's as in love with me as Naruto is with Pinky but he knows how to hide it."

"And what about Davis?" Kari asked.

"He's hot for Mimi," Sora said.

"What?" Kari nearly shouted.

"Calm down," Sora said. "I'm kidding. He's in love with you."

"Oh," Kari said smiling.

"Now," Sora said. "I have an idea of how we could get the boys to admit their feelings."

"No thank you," Sakura said.

"I'm okay without it," Hinata said.

"Yeah," Kari said. "I think I'm okay too."

"Well fine then," Sora said. "We'll just get them to spill their guts without it."

"That would be nice," Tai said.

All of the girls nearly jumped out of their skin and whipped their heads around to see Tai, Davis, Naruto, and Renamon standing at the edge of the clearing leaning on trees. Naruto and Renamon were both in the branches while Tai and Davis were on the ground.

"What...how...why..." Sora tried to find a complete thought.

"You should really be a bit more quiet tramping through the woods when the person on watch could hear you whispering from the houses if you were here," Naruto said pointing at Renamon.

"You ratted us out?" Kari asked.

"Didn't know what you were doing at first so I was going to bring everyone but then I heard what you were talking about," Renamon said. "I figured they'd want to know."

"And she didn't tell me," Naruto said. "Thanks to...a condition unique to me, I can hear just as well as her. Thank you, by the way, for clearing up my emotions for me. I've been struggling with that lately."

"Thanks for blowing my cover," Davis said.

"Since the secrets out anyway, guess I can stop acting immature," Tai said.

"I can't believe this is happening," Sora said. "You're a bitch for telling them."

"Thank you," Renamon said. "For a female canine, that's a very kind compliment."

"Wow," Kari said. "You should pay more attention to who you're talking to."

"Shut up!" Sora said.

"Hinata," Naruto said. "Come with me."

He turned and began jumping from one branch to another and Hinata followed close behind him. After a couple minutes they stopped and Naruto held up three fingers then put them down one at a time. When his last finger was down, Renamon landed next to him and looked surprised.

"Hi," Naruto said. "You need something?"

Renamon blushed so much that Naruto and Hinata could see it through both the darkness and her fur. She instantly turned and went back to the houses.

"Why'd she follow us?" Hinata asked.

"She's protective," Naruto said. "A lot of mother foxes are."

"Mother?" Hinata asked.

"Guess she sees me as both her master and her child," Naruto said. "Kinda creepy. Anyway, what do you think about what Sora said?"

"I...I don't know," Hinata said. "I want to believe her but you've never really showed any interest at all in me and you've been chasing after Sakura since the Academy."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Honestly, I'm not entirely certain about my emotions. I know that Sakura's important to me and that I would give my life for her. But I also know that the same thing's true about you. I honestly can't imagine what I would do if you were killed."

Hinata smiled a little then it faded.

"Do you love Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "According to Sora yes."

"According to you...do you?" Hinata asked.

"I...I do," Naruto said.

Hinata's gaze fell to the ground below her until she felt Naruto's hand on the side of her face. She looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"But that also means that I love you," Naruto said.

Hinata felt tears spring to her eyes and begin to flow down her cheeks. Naruto wiped them away and she smiled slightly. Then Naruto leaned in and kissed her. After less than a second she fainted and he sighed in exasperation.

"Figures," Naruto said. "She'll think this was a dream when she wakes up tomorrow. Oh well. I'll just have to remind her."

A grin appeared on his face and he picked Hinata up and began to head back to the houses. He was giving his mind free range of how he could remind her until he remembered that they were sharing a bed and instantly cleaned his mind and locked the thoughts he was entertaining a moment ago away.

When He got back he found Sora and Tai laying on the roof of their house kissing while Davis and Kari were on the roof of theirs doing the same. A moment later Tai and Davis flashed each other thumbs ups and went back to kissing their new girlfriends.

Naruto landed on the roof next to Sora and Tai and sighed loudly.

"Try to keep it quiet okay?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to actually try to sleep and don't need Sora screaming at the top of her lungs again tonight."

"Wait what?" Tai asked sitting up.

"Nothing," Sora said sitting up and trying to distract him by kissing him.

"She went into the bathroom and a couple minutes later she was screaming," Naruto said then raised his voice. "I'm not certain if Kari did the same but I definitely heard her moaning pretty loudly from her room."

Davis also sat up and both he and Tai grinned evilly at Kari and Sora. Both girls gulped and Naruto felt Hinata shudder slightly as she giggled silently. He smiled and went inside then up to him and Hinata's room and gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Then he backed up to the corner of the room and leapt onto the bed throwing Hinata four feet in the air. She squealed in surprise and landed back on the bed with her head resting on Naruto's chest.

"Don't do that!" Hinata said sitting up but with a smile on her face.

"How'd you like my revenge on Sora and Kari?" Naruto asked.

"They're going to regret making you mad," Hinata said.

"They didn't make me mad," Naruto said. "I wanted my emotions cleared up and they gave me what I wanted without me asking. So I returned the favor."

A moment later they could hear something the roof squeaking and Sora moaning. Naruto had a good guess that the same could be said for anyone awake in Davis' house. Hinata covered her mouth to restrain a laugh and blushed slightly showing Naruto that her thoughts were far from clean.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said blushing even more.

Naruto smirked but didn't say anything. After a moment Hinata seemed slightly confused but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said. "I guess I just dreamed something after I fell asleep and thought it was real."

Naruto sat up grinning from one ear to the other.

"And what was it that you dreamed?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said turning scarlet.

"Let me guess," Naruto said. "Was it...this?"

He leaned toward her and kissed her for less than half a second before pulling away. Before he got an inch away her hand pulled him back in. His hand moved to the back of her head and his other went to the small of her back. They continued to kiss for several minutes then Naruto pulled away and Hinata turned so red that a fire engine would have seemed white in comparison. Naruto merely smirked.

"I take it I was right," Naruto said.

Hinata blushed even more and Naruto just smiled.

"I love you Hinata," Naruto said.

"I love you too Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto kissed her again then lay down and she lay next to him with her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly and he smiled and kissed the top of her head then pulled the covers up to her neck and they fell asleep.

In her room Sakura was fighting every urge she had to break something. She refused to believe that Naruto was in love with her. If he was it meant that she was a bitch for being so mean to him. He had risked his life for her more times than she could count and she had simply called him stupid for it. She suddenly began to become aware of the fact that she felt terrible for what she had done to him. She also began to realize that she wanted to protect him for a change. She wasn't entirely certain what she should do so she simply got in bed and tried to ignore the sound of the ceiling squeaking while Sora moaned louder and louder. After about three minutes Sakura somehow managed to fall asleep.

Half an hour later, Tai and Sora got back into the house and kissed each other good night then went to their bed rooms and passed out. Davis and Kari were still on their roof out cold. Just so she didn't have to try to not look, Renamon used telepathy to put Davis and Kari back into their clothes then left them on the ceiling. She could tell everyone was finally starting to settle into their new homes. To bad they didn't have much longer to enjoy them.

THE END


	3. Part 3

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I own everything I already said I do, and I do not own everything I said I didn't.

* * *

Slow Progress

The next day everyone woke up and the turtles began moving. Everyone took a quick shower and brushed their teeth then did the rest of their daily functions. This time the were done by eight and the shinobi decided that, after meeting Machinedramon, they should see what they had left for tools. Naruto had his back pouch with all of his Shuriken and summon scrolls, along with his paper bombs and some metal wire. He also had the pouch he kept on his leg that kept his kunai. Hinata didn't carry any weapons but had her back pouch full of medicine. Sakura had similar supplies but also had one kunai and several Shuriken. Shikamaru had several hundred Shuriken and kunai and about three miles of metal wire as well as enough paper bombs to blow a solid chunk of iron about the size of a house into dimes. Ino didn't have any tools since she rarely fought head on.

"Why didn't we think to use out paper bombs when Machinedramon attacked us?" Sakura asked.

"God knows," Shikamaru said.

"Tonight is the last time we'll have a house," Tai said. "Try to enjoy it."

"Will do Sarge," Naruto said saluting him dramatically.

"Ass hole," Tai muttered.

"Why do you do that?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Tick people off," Sakura said.

"I'm good at it," Naruto said.

Just then there was an explosion and a four foot tall wooden puppet appeared on the roof behind Naruto. Naruto looked behind him and saw that there was a digimon with green and white heavy plate mail and eight purple bat wings blasting everything with spheres of dark energy that were shooting out of seven small portals like a machine gun.

"ShadowSeraphimon and Puppetmon," Tai said. "Not surprising. Puppetmon probably couldn't even beat the blonde human on his own."

Puppetmon charged forward and swung his hammer at Naruto's head but Naruto caught it then kicked Puppetmon away while holding onto the hammer. Then he smashed Puppetmon with the butt of the hammer and leapt at ShadowSeraphimon. ShadowSeraphimon turned to kill Naruto but before he could, Naruto smashed him with the top of the hammer and it exploded from the gunpowder in it. ShadowSeraphimon turned into data before he hit a tree ten feet away and Naruto ran back to the building just in time for Puppetmon to trip him and take his hammer back then have WarGreymon kick him into the trees like a soccer ball. Then WarGreymon turned back into Agumon and walked back over to Tai.

"Are these guys supposed to be strong?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sora said.

"You have no idea," Matt said.

"The one you just took the hammer from is the second strongest," Mimi said. "The strongest is-"

"Right here," said a very confident and cold voice.

They all turned toward it and saw a digimon floating in mid air with a red jester shirt, green jester pants, yellow boots with the toe curled up, two blue ribbons coming off his back, and four swords on his back. The pommel of one sword was a heart, another was a club, one was a spade, and the last was a diamond. The digimon also had a mask covering the top half of his face. The right half was black and the right was white.

"Piedmon," Davis said. "We're screwed."

"Not yet," Naruto said pulling out his kunai knife.

"You want to have a blade fight with that pig sticker?" Piedmon asked. "Your funeral."

Piedmon drew two of his swords and threw them into the air then drew the other two and threw them just in time to catch the other two and began juggling his swords. Then he charged forward and began swinging them at Naruto with speed that Naruto didn't think was possible. After about fifteen minutes of Naruto struggling to keep up he finally managed to kick the hilts of two swords and they sailed away. Piedmon lost the momentum of juggling the swords so he slowed down a bit but now his attacks were more focused. Within minutes Naruto had several small cuts and a few larger ones but he was still able to hold his own. After a couple more minutes Piedmon kicked Naruto backward and Naruto landed between Sakura and Hinata. Piedmon shot forward and moved to stab Naruto but before he could, Sakura moved in front of him and the sword went through her heart. Naruto instantly moved forward and stabbed Piedmon in the chest. Piedmon stumbled back then vanished.

"Why did you do that Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"You've defended me more times than I can count," Sakura said. "Every time you did, I was rude and barely cared. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Naruto said.

Sakura suddenly sat up and kissed Naruto. Naruto kissed her back and Hinata looked away. She wasn't going to try to get Naruto to stay with her if he cared more about Sakura. After a moment Naruto pulled away and looked at Renamon. She understood and digivolved into her Mega level and held her arm out toward Sakura.

"Tsubusa Wave," Renamon said.

Light blue waves of energy came out of her sleeve and covered Sakura. Then the disappeared and Sakura was healed.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

Renamon nodded then turned back to her normal form. Sakura kissed Naruto again then stood. Naruto then felt a chill run down his spine and spun around in time for a black hand with red claws to grab his face. The hand lifted him into the air then slammed him back down into the roof which collapsed. they all landed in the living room and Naruto kicked the digimon off of himself. It was a black devil.

"Devimon," Davis said.

"I'll handle him," Naruto said.

"Will you now?" Devimon asked.

Naruto charged at Devimon but Devimon grabbed him by the throat and moved him sideways to attack the others but Hinata and Sakura's fists collided with his face. Naruto landed on his feet and Devimon smashed into a wall. Naruto attacked him again and this time Devimon simply blasted him with energy from his hand.

"You can't win kid," Devimon said standing.

"Try me," Naruto said standing. "I'll kick your ass."

He charged again and Devimon grabbed him by the face and blasted him in the face at point blank range. Then he threw Naruto at Hinata just as WarGreymon punched him. Devimon smashed into the wall then charged at WarGreymon but before he could get to him, a wolf with gray and gold armor tackled him. Devimon blasted MetalGarurumon away from himself then stood and blasted WarGreymon. a moment later Naruto appeared behind him and drove his kunai through Devimon's head. Devimon faded into data and Naruto leaned back against a wall and smirked.

"Told you I'd kick your ass," Naruto said.

"Is it just me or do we seem to be under attack more than usual?" Tai asked.

All of the Digidestined agreed and the shinobi were all silent.

Naruto noted that there was a hurt look on Hinata's face and he understood why. He jumped out of the top of the building then walked into the woods to the clearing that the girls had met at before. Renamon met him there a moment later but didn't say anything.

"I hurt her," Naruto said. "I didn't mean to...I just..."

"You just didn't think," Renamon said. "I know. I've been in the same situation."

"What do I do?" Naruto asked. "I love both but...how do I choose?"

"Only you could know that," Renamon said. "You'll know when the time comes."

When Naruto jumped out of the house, the shinobi all stayed where they were to give him some time to think while Renamon followed him. After about five minutes the shinobi went into the woods to find him. As they walked through the woods Hinata walked next to Sakura.

"Do you love him?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said. "I know that I want to protect him and that he's important to me."

"I feel the same," Hinata said. "But he's everything to me."

"What will you do now that he chose me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not entirely certain he did choose you," Hinata said. "You're not the only one who's kissed him."

Sakura stared at Hinata for a second then pulled her hand back to slap Hinata, but Naruto appeared behind her holding her wrist.

"Enough," Naruto said.

Sakura ripped her hand out of his then glared at Hinata for a minute before heading back to the houses.

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"Of course," Naruto said.

"You chose her didn't you?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "I love you both. I honestly don't know who I choose."

"You know you'll have to eventually," Hinata said.

"What if I didn't?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well," Naruto said. "What if I didn't have to choose between you two?"

"You mean a shadow clone?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "I mean...what if you me and Sakura were in a three-way relationship?"

"A...you want to date me and Sakura at the same time?" Hinata asked. "That's...I mean...why would you...I...can't."

"Okay," Naruto said. "I understand."

He turned to leave but Hinata caught his hand.

"I wasn't finished," Hinata said. "I can't yet. I want to have you all to myself. I know that if I tried to share you right now I would probably end up being paranoid and jealous. Give me some time to think about it. I promise I'll answer you before we get home."

Naruto nodded and a moment later the others all arrived.

"Where have you been?" Shikamaru asked.

"Thinking," Naruto said. "How are the Digidestined?"

"They're fine," Shikamaru said. "Can we go now?"

They all headed back to the houses and found very impatient Digidestined waiting.

"Took you long enough," Tai said. "Can we leave now?"

"What about the houses?" Naruto asked.

"They'll slow us down," Matt said. "We need to leave now."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because," Davis said. "The Dark Masters have us in their sights and I would prefer to not be sitting around when they find us."

"You might as well be as slow as you guys are," Ino said.

"Enough," Naruto said. "They're right. We shouldn't wait around for them to find some real firepower. We should go after them."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Tai asked. "They only know where we are because you're here."

"Fine," Naruto said. "Then get us home."

"Naruto," Sakura said. "What if Sasuke and Orochimaru are here?"

"I'll handle them," Naruto said.

About five hundred miles away one raven haired shinobi was less than pleased with his teacher. Sasuke had been waiting for over an hour for Orochimaru to get his jutsus working again. They had woken up that morning and had discovered their lack of jutsu then had fought off several dinosaurs all of which had turned into data after being killed. Sasuke's new sword had worked well but without his jutsus it was just a sword.

"Are you fucking done yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Calm down Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "The fruits will out way the labor."

Finally Orochimaru was able to turn his arm into a snake then back again. With that done he stood and dropped down to the ground. They began walking but suddenly heard something creaking and groaning like a damaged hinge. They walked toward the sound. Within a minute they reached a cave and the sound was coming from inside along with voices. they quietly walked in and at the end they found a chamber that was well lit and had several display screens. There were several creatures there. One was a metal lizard, one was a puppet, one was a miss-matched jester, and one was a giant serpent with golden armor. there was also a teenager there with messy blue hair, yellow goggles with purple lenses, gold shoulder guards, a purple cape in the shape of a grasshopper's wing covers, and a blue and white jumpsuit.

"What do you mean some human kid in an orange jumpsuit kicked your asses?" the teen asked.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"He wasn't a normal human," the puppet said. "He was impossibly good at fighting and he was able to nearly match my skills with my swords with a knife."

"Figures," Sasuke said.

"Who's there?" the teen shouted and suddenly the jester was behind them.

Sasuke jumped and kicked the jester in the side of the head and Orochimaru turned his arms into snakes then used them to retrain the metal lizard and the serpent. The puppet threw its control cross like a boomerang at Orochimaru's arms but Sasuke caught it then threw it back and it smashed the puppet into the wall knocking him out.

"What are you people?" the teen asked.

"We're asking the questions," Sasuke said. "Where are we and who are you?"

"You're in the Digital World and I am Ken," the teen said. "Before you ask, these are digimon."

"Never heard of them," Sasuke said. "I assume we're in an alternate dimension so, where is Naruto?"

"West!" the lizard said his jaw creaking as it moved. "He's to the west!"

"Good," Orochimaru said. "We would like to hire you. We can make you more than strong enough to defeat this human but only if you swear allegiance to me."

"Yes!" the serpent said. "Anything!"

The others all agreed except Ken so Orochimaru smiled.

"Good," Orochimaru said.

The snakes pulled back then bit the lizard and the serpent on the necks and two curse marks appeared on them. Then it dropped them and bit the puppet's neck and the jester's neck. When it was finished, the jester had the Cursed Seal of Heaven, the puppet had the Cursed Seal of Earth, the serpent had the Cursed Seal of Earth, and the metal lizard had a cursed seal consisting of three spirals. It was identical to Kidomaru's.

"Now," Orochimaru said. "You will learn to control them soon. Ken, you may also help us command them but you follow our orders, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Ken said.

Orochimaru smiled a all of the digimon activated their curse marks. He then turned to Sasuke and Sasuke understood. It was time for them to find Naruto and end him.

THE END


	4. Part 4

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I own the Dark Masters' Cursed Seals and their Cursed Seal Level Two forms.

* * *

Fallen Allies

Naruto landed on a branch and stopped. The other shinobi had done the same and when the Digidestined caught up all of the shinobi were still frozen.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Orochimaru's here," Naruto said. "Things just became too dangerous to ignore the Dark Masters. We're switching tactics."

"What do you suggest?" Davis asked.

"We have to kill them all," Shikamaru said. "We have to kill the Dark Masters along with Orochimaru and Sasuke."

"Agreed," Sakura said. "As much as I hate to say it, Sasuke has to go."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. "He wasted his last chance when he fought you at the Valley of the End."

Naruto nodded then they all simultaniously turned toward the East. Then they all took off.

"Sakura," Naruto said. "We need to talk."

He and Sakura branched off and eventually stopped. The shinobi would only go so far before waiting for the Digidestined to catch up. That way they wouldn't risk running into an impossible fight.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata and I spoke earlier and I asked if she could think of a way for me to not to have to choose between you," Naruto said. "She came up with using a shadow clone. While that is possible, it's not the best way. What do you think about three-way relationships?"

"You want to have a three-way relationship between me and Hinata," Sakura asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Just like that?" Naruto asked.

"If it means I can be with you then yes," Sakura said. "Hinata hasn't answered yet has she?"

"No," Naruto said. "And I'm not going to push her. Neither will you. It's going to be her choice."

"Agreed," Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and they caught up with the other shinobi. A moment later the Digidestined caught up. The shinobi dropped to the ground and a moment later the branch they had been on exploded as a huge metal lizard dropped on it. Machinedramon now had tiny black spirals covering most of his bodies.

"That's-" Shikamaru began.

"I know," Naruto said. "This is going to get very hairy."

"You thought you were tough last time huh?" Machinedramon asked. "Try me now."

"I'd rather not," Naruto said remembering the feeling of being blasted.

"I'll handle him, his tattoo doesn't care me," Renamon said.

"It should," Naruto said. "That tattoo makes him nearly indestructible. No one here is strong enough to fight him."

"I'll hold him off," Hinata said.

"Nice try," Naruto said. "I stand the best chance. I'll hold him here, everyone else get going."

"I'm not leaving you," Hinata said.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said.

Shikamaru threw Hinata over his shoulder then took off. The others followed but Renamon stayed.

"Leave," Naruto said.

"He needs to die," Renamon said. "The trait we share, it's determination and loyalty."

Naruto smirked and was about to attack but suddenly both of them were enveloped in light and when it cleared there was only one being in their place. The being was a seven foot tall human with yellow, fox-themed samurai armor.

"Now that's cool," the being said in Naruto's voice. "What happened?"

"We biomerged," the being said with Renamon's voice. "It only happens when a tamer and his digimon have only one thing in mind and it's exactly the same. In this case, killing him."

"Then let's get too it," Naruto said. "And please don't mention this to my friends. I can already imagine the jokes."

"Deal," Renamon said.

The samurai then drew his sword and Machinedramon lay down and aimed his cannons at the being. The being let the shot hit him in the chest and it was flung backward but wasn't damaged. It charged forward and leapt over Machinedramon but Machinedramon suddenly flipped sideways and kicked the being in the side. Machinedramon stood and began walking forward but suddenly froze and Naruto noticed a shadow connecting Machinedramon to Shikamaru.

"Do it Naruto," Shikamaru said.

The being stood and raised its sword but Machinedramon suddenly kicked it in the chest then turned toward Shikamaru. Before he could attack him, Rosemon smashed him in the side of the head enough to delay his attack. Machinedramon spun after Rosemon and saw Mimi standing in the trees a short distance away. Machinedramon lay down again and aimed both cannons at Mimi. Rosemon attacked it as much as possible but didn't do any damage at all. After a moment Shikamaru tackled Mimi out of the way of the blast just as it flashed behind him far too fast to see. The blast grazed Shikamaru's back but even though the injury was barely a centimeter deep, the force of it made Shikamaru fly through the woods away from Mimi and Machinedramon. Machinedramon turned toward Mimi again but this time, Naruto and Renamon smashed him in the face and he stood just enough for the blast to miss. Machinedramon smashed Naruto and Renamon into the ground with his tail then spun and smashed Rosemon into Mimi. Then it jumped and flew miles away before it even cleared its arc.

"Ouch," Naruto said. "So, what are we going to have them call us when we're in this form?"

"Good question," Renamon said.

"How about Narutomaki?" Naruto asked.

Both of them laughed until they separated into themselves again then laughed some more. After a couple seconds they got up and Renamon checked on Mimi and Rosemon, who had turned back into her normal form, and Naruto checked on Shikamaru.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru said.

"Thank you," Mimi said. "You saved my life."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "Dude's a drag."

Mimi smiled then leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Shikamaru's lips. Shikamaru blinked in surprise and tried to think of something to say but was at a loss.

"Thank you," Mimi said again.

Just then the others all arrived and began asking where Machinedramon went. Naruto told them what had happened and they all decided they should try to get to their original destination after all. After five minutes of constant travel they had made it a half mile where the shinobi could have made it.

"My God you're all slow," Ino said. "Hurry up!"

"We're not ninja," Matt said. "My god, you're hot but you're one of the most annoying people I've ever met."

"Thank you," Ino said beaming at him.

"Shut up you guys," Naruto said.

"Hey just because-" Ino began.

"No, shut up!" Naruto said putting a finger to his lips.

They all listened and began to hear the sound of something spinning through the air. They all dropped to the ground just as a wooden cross flew over their heads. The cross then curved around a tree and flew back into the waiting hand of Puppetmon who was standing beside Piedmon.

"At least he doesn't have a curse mark," Naruto said looking at Piedmon.

Piedmon's cursed seal activated then went to its second level. Two huge webbed hands grew out of his back and enormous silver claws grew out of the fingers. He grew two more sets of arms and two horns smashed out of his mask. Then his skin turned pure white and his eyes turned pure demonic. The whites turned black and the irises began to glow red.

"Wow," Naruto said. "If I weren't a ninja I would have to change my pants."

"I think I do," Davis said.

"EEWW!" Kari squealed.

Puppetmon charged and all of the Shinobi except Naruto and Hinata attacked him. Naruto biomerged with Renamon then charged at Piedmon. On the way past he took Puppetmon's hammer from him then smashed it into Piedmon's face. The explosion was more powerful than when Puppetmon was in his normal form but still it did no damage to Piedmon. Piedmon kicked Narutomaki back after grabbing its sword then drew his own. Each of his swords was held in a single hand and Narutomaki's was held in two. Then Piedmon began spinning like a top and moved toward Hinata. Before he could reach her, Narutomaki caught him by one of the swords and the the others carved deep channels in his stomach and chest. Narutomaki separated into Naruto and Renamon who had matching gashes on their torsos. Before anyone could do anything, Hinata's Gatomon, who had been keeping her distance, digivolved into a digimon with jade-colored armor and ten golden wings, a jade-colored shield with a golden horse head on it, and a double-ended golden lance.

"Ophanimon," Davis said. "That's it, I've relied on the ninja for too long. Let's go Agumon."

The Digidestined all pulled out their Digivices and had their digimon digivolve to their Mega levels. Then they all charged. After thirty minutes, they had beaten Puppetmon but Piedmon had kicked most of their asses. The only one left was Ophanimon who was actually giving him a run for him money while a clone she had made was healing Naruto and Renamon. After about thirty more seconds, Piedmon managed to slash Ophanimon's stomach causing her remaining energy to seep away. Her clone disappeared before she could finish healing Renamon.

"Naruto," Renamon said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Naruto asked.

Renamon closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then faded into data. The data then blew toward Ophanimon and passed into her healing her. While this was happening, Puppetmon retreated and Piedmon started to. Once Ophanimon was healed, she appeared in front of Piedmon and smashed him back into the ground but when the dust cleared, he was gone.

"Damn it!" Naruto said punching a tree so hard that it and twelve behind it exploded.

"N-Naruto," Hinata said walking over. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Naruto said. "I just need to be alone for a while."

Naruto ran through the trees and Sakura was about to follow but Hinata stopped her.

"Give him time," Hinata said.

When Naruto stopped he sat on a branch and looked up at the stars that had begun to come out. In his mind he was back in time to the first night that he had been Renamon's partner.

Flashback

_ "Come on Naruto," Renamon said. "Just once."_

_ "Fine," Naruto sighed._

_ Renamon had been begging him for fifteen minutes to spar with her. He stood and walked ten yards away from her then turned and they charged at each other. She was fast but he was level with a Mega so he was easily able to keep up with her. After a couple hours of sparring he finally let her pin him and her face glowed with triumph. Then he pushed her off of himself effortlessly and stood. He felt something like a ball of paper collide with his head but when he turned around it had been her foot._

_ "Dang," Renamon said._

_ Renamon stumbled back until her foot recovered then charged again. She had been so determined to win that Naruto couldn't help but respect her and quickly become her friend. She had reminded him a lot of himself._

End Flashback

Naruto sighed and prayed to God that Renamon be forgiven for whatever sins a digital fox could make then headed back to the others.

"You okay?" Tai asked.

"I get Piedmon?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Davis said.

"Then I'm super," Naruto said.

They all began to walk down the trail toward their target. Naruto was going to kill Orochimaru and Piedmon if it was the last thing he did.

THE END


	5. Part 5

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated.

* * *

Beginning of the End

An hour after they began walking, a giant serpentine dragon with shiny golden army and the Cursed Seal of Earth flew overhead. It circled around and landed in front of them. The force of it hitting blew all of the trees away but the Digidestined were able to hang onto the shinobi who weren't effected by the wind at all. When the wind died down, Naruto cracked his knuckles and began walking forward when an angel with six wings, a white bodysuit, long blonde hair and a golden staff appeared over the dragon and began kicking its ass with the staff.

"How is an Angemon kicking MetalSeadramon's ass?" Tai asked.

"No idea," Davis said. "Not complaining."

"Neither am I," Naruto said before leaping into the air.

As he landed on MetalSeadramon's head, he smashed his fists into it so hard that the helmet dented painfully. Then MetalSeadramon smashed both Naruto and Angemon away and flew off.

"That was too easy," Tai said.

"You'd be amazed at the things Naruto can do when he's ticked," Sakura said.

Naruto walked over and they all saw that his eyes were red with slit pupils for a moment before they turned back to his normal blue.

"That's all four Dark Masters with cursed seals," Naruto said. "Orochimaru's got to go. Thanks for the distraction."

"Sure," Angemon said. "I'd introduce myself but all Angemon have the same name."

"Must be hard to try to talk to one when there are several around you," Naruto said.

"I don't talk much," Angemon said. "I'm an outcast. No one wants me around because when I get mad I turn into a Devimon."

"Sounds familiar," Naruto said and instantly a collar of light shot out of his Digivice and looped around Angemon's neck then faded. "Looks like you're part of the team."

"You...actually want me as a digimon partner?" Angemon asked.

"Sure," Naruto said. "I can relate to not liking my temper."

"Should we track down and kill this Orochimaru guy or should we just keep going?" Matt asked.

"Killing Orochimaru wouldn't get rid of the curse marks," Shikamaru said. "We need to get help if we're going to stop the Dark Masters."

"Then lets go before the Dark Masters get smart," Tai said.

They all agreed and began moving but within minutes they were swarmed by digimon.

"Let me be your partner!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"I wanna be a partner!"

"Me first!"

Naruto couldn't tell who was saying what but could tell that there were a lot of desperate digimon.

"If any of you can bring back the dead you can join!" Naruto shouted over the mob.

The mob almost instantly dispersed. Those that stayed had glowing collars around their necks. One was a living flower with pink appendages with white tips like her sleeves were too long and a green body similar to a ballerina's leotard. She also had four pink flower petals on her back. A second was a short creature with two spikes running sideways from his head then folding down like lazy ears, purple skin, a white face and short snout, a yellow smiley face with pointed teeth on his torso, a red scarf, a devil's tail, red gloves, and short claws for toes. The last was a short pink bunny rabbit with white and purple headphones resting on the sides of her head, a pink scarf, and tiny pink boots that were too small for a baby doll.

"Aaww she's cute!" Ino said lifting the bunny and squeezing it in a bear hug.

"Who is who's partner?" Naruto asked.

"Check your Digivices," Tai said.

Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru pulled out their Digivices and looked at them. Ino's had a picture of the bunny that she was now holding like an infant, Sakura's had a picture of the flower, and Shikamaru's had an image of the little purple thing.

"Cutemon," Ino read. "Fitting name."

"Lilamon," Sakura read. "Rookie level is Lalamon."

"Impmon," Shikamaru said. "Only other known form is Beelzemon, a Mega."

"Impmon?" Naruto asked. "Renamon told me about you. You were always causing trouble to get attention."

"You've seen Renamon?" Impmon asked. "I've been trying to find her since Rika died."

"...She's dead," Naruto said. "Piedmon killed her."

"He...FUCKER!" Impmon shouted. "I'll tear him apart!"

"He'll tear you apart," Naruto said. "We're not from this universe and unfortunately, he met someone else that wasn't and that person made him more than three times stronger. Beelzemon wouldn't last a half a second."

Impmon glared at Naruto but decided to listen to him. Impmon nodded and then all of the digimon turned back into their Rookie forms. Angemon became Patamon, Lilamon became Lalamon, and the others became themselves. They all stood silently for a couple moments then silently continued toward their goal. After five minutes the Digidestined were gasping for breath from the pace they had been moving at. It was set by Naruto so naturally it was a bit faster than the Digidestined were used to.

"We have to stop!" Tai called as the shinobi got further and further away.

"If we stop we'll be an easy target!" Naruto called back.

"We can't go much longer!" Mimi called.

"They're right Naruto," Shikamaru said. "They're not shinobi. They don't have our stamina."

"Fine," Naruto said and all of the shinobi stopped and dropped to the ground.

"Thank...you," Davis panted when they caught up.

Naruto looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"We'll rest here until dawn," Naruto said. "Make what little rest you can get count."

All of the Digidestined collapsed and passed out instantly. Shikamaru and Ino sat down against trees and also passed out soon. Naruto elected to take guard duty for the night so Hinata and Sakura sat next to each other against a tree. After about a half hour of silence, Sakura leaned her head back and fell asleep and Hinata sat next to Naruto on a branch that was high enough to give them a perfect view of the surrounding area.

"I'm sorry about Renamon," Hinata said.

"It's not your fault," Naruto said. "But thank you."

"I've made my decision," Hinata said. "I want to have you to myself."

"I understand," Naruto said.

"_But_," Hinata continued. "I'm willing to share you with Sakura as long as we can still be together."

Naruto smiled then kissed Hinata and she kissed him back. After a couple seconds they pulled away and Hinata laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her like that until she was asleep. Then he carefully walked down the tree with her in his arms and laid her next to Sakura to sleep. He then climbed back onto his branch and when he looked back, he smirked and resisted the urge to wolf whistle. Hinata and Sakura, in the space of about three seconds, had pressed their bodies together and wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips were barley an inch apart and they were both smiling. He smiled then went back to guard duty.

The next day Sakura and Hinata woke up first and the first thing they noticed was how close their lips were, the second was who it was they were that close to. They both scooted away from each other then sat up and looked around. Naruto was sitting on the tree branch leaning against the tree but awake. After a moment he noticed that they were awake and yawned.

"You should have woken someone up," Hinata said.

Naruto simply pointed to the East and Hinata climbed up and looked. She could easily see that there was an unnatural purple light from that direction.

"Get some sleep," Hinata said. "You'll need your energy."

Naruto instantly passed out. Hinata sighed and carried him down to the ground so he wouldn't be able to fall. Then she climbed up and began to keep watch.

Orochimaru was highly pleased by the results of giving the Dark Masters curse marks. They had not only matched the Digidestined and the leaf village shinobi, they had also beaten them with little to no injury and had killed one of the most troublesome digimon from the equation. Now it was time for him to advance to the next step. The only thing that troubled him was that Piedmon was already able to use Level Two.

Orochimaru gave each of the digimon, except Piedmon, a pill to allow them to enter Level Two. They ate them and all entered Level Two.

"Go find and attack the Digidestined and shinobi," Orochimaru. "Do not kill any of them. If even one dies, you all die."

The Dark Masters left the cave they were in and began moving west. Piedmon already knew what he could do but now h knew he would finally be able to kill the runt that had caused him so much trouble. The little blonde punk wouldn't survive this time.

"Everyone have your digimon digivolve to Mega," Naruto said sitting bolt upright while the other shinobi froze.

The Digidestined did as instructed and the Shinobi also had their digimon digivolve as far as they could. The only digimon that didn't digimon was Cutemon who claimed the only form she has was Mega. Naruto's digimon was in his Angemon form which he said was his Champion form, Sakura's was in her Lilamon form which she said was her Ultimate form, and Impmon was in his Beelzemon which was his Mega form. Less than a second later the Dark Masters arrived and Naruto felt like he might pass out.

Piedmon was in his Curse Mark Two form as were the other three. Puppetmon looked exactly the same but was now pitch black and his cross now had a skull at each end and his hammer was now a ten-shooter instead of a six-shooter. MetalSeadramon was now completely blood red and his armor had grown spikes all over. Machinedramon had grown a semicircle fin on his back that was actually a saw blade, his cannons were five times bigger, his claws were now saw-toothed, and his entire body had gotten more then sixty times stronger and was now very shiny.

"Oh boy," Naruto said. "This is definitely not a good turn of events."

"Take them," Piedmon said. "Blonde's mine."

"No killing," Puppetmon reminded him.

"He can't take us all at once," Piedmon said.

Naruto drew two kunai then took a defensive position. Hinata and Sakura both moved to cover him while all of the others got ready to fight the other three.

"I'm with you Master," Angemon said.

"No," Naruto said. "Take MetalSeadramon."

Angemon didn't argue and the fighting began instantly. Within minutes, only Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were still standing.

"They don't want to kill us," Naruto said. "And Piedmon only wants me dead. You two tend to the others. I can keep him busy."

Sakura instantly moved to the others but Hinata wasn't quite as enthusiastic.

"I'll be fine Hinata," Naruto said.

Hinata was still hesitant but eventually she moved to help Sakura.

"How do you intend to beat me?" Piedmon asked. "I killed your slut pet easily and she was twice as dangerous as you."

"I really don't care what you have to say on the matter," Naruto said. "Because you're going to die."

Naruto made the hand seal for his shadow clone jutsu and instantly Piedmon was surrounded by hundreds of clones each of which had a Rasengan in their hands.

"Rasengan barrage!" The Narutos shouted.

They all leapt at Piedmon and he began to spin like a top and began shredding the Narutos. The last one's Rasengan hit one of the swords and snapped it. Then the Rasengan kept going and hit Piedmon in the chest. It exploded and Piedmon flew backward and smashed into MetalSeadramon. He dropped to the ground unconscious. Puppetmon picked him up and all four retreated.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Used a lot more chakra than normal," Naruto said.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Fine," Naruto said. "Them?"

"We'll be fine," Tai said. "We can't beat them alone."

"I know," Naruto said. "We need help. Of course, whichever way we go, this is going to get a lot more dangerous very quickly."

They decided to get as much help as they could so they continued heading toward their target. Naruto asked where they were going but no one would tell him what they were heading toward. After a while he stopped asking. He decided to focus on helping the others learn to use their jutsus in the Digital World. Shikamaru could use his but he couldn't use it well enough to to hold anything for more than a second.


	6. Part 6

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated. I own the Gedo Mark Extract but not the Gedo Mark, that was in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Two.

* * *

End Game

Naruto and the shinobi split responsibilities between scouting, perimeter, and escort while the Digidestined moved as fast as they could through a jungle toward their destination. The teams were as follows; Sixty four Naruto shadow clones in teams of two distanced a hundred yards apart scouting ahead, two hundred Naruto shadow clones in teams of two forming a tight circle around the Digidestined, the real Naruto and one clone along with the rest of the shinobi walking with the Digidestined.

"How much farther?" Naruto asked.

"About another mile," Tai said.

"That'll take a few hours in this jungle," Naruto said. "It's getting dark. Time to rest. I can handle guard duty."

Everyone agreed and Naruto's clones all formed a circle while one stayed with him to guard the others while they rested. After a couple minutes, Hinata walked over and sat next to the real Naruto and Sakura sat on his other side.

"You need to rest too Naruto," Hinata said.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said.

"You have more than enough shadow clones," Sakura said. "Rest."

"I don't want to rest," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Hinata said. "You're as human as the rest of us. You need rest."

"I'll rest when Orochimaru's dead," Naruto said.

"You'll die before him if you don't get some rest," Sakura said. "And what happens if you collapse from exhaustion in the middle of a fight and Hinata and I die?"

"I'd never forgive myself," Naruto said.

"Boss," Naruto's clone said. "Make another one of us so I can use Rasengan then you can get some rest. They're right. You need sleep."

Naruto sighed and created another shadow clone but instead of going to sleep, he went south until he could shout and the Digidestined wouldn't hear him. Hinata and Sakura followed out of curiosity and when they finally caught up with him they found him sitting in a natural hot spring his shadow clones had found along the way.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"You said I needed to rest," Naruto said. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Fair enough," Hinata said unzipping her jacket.

"What are _you_ doing?" Sakura asked.

"Testing the hot spring," Hinata said pulling it off to reveal a tank top with spaghetti straps.

"You can't just strip and get in, even Naruto was more decent than that!" Sakura said.

"Look left," Naruto said.

Sakura looked and saw that Naruto's clothes were all folded and draped over a branch beside the spring.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sakura screamed.

"You said to relax and I can't do that in soaking wet clothes," Naruto said closing his eyes.

The water was so warm that it was cloudy but wasn't too hot. There was also a lot of steam so once Hinata was in he would be hard pressed to see anything. After a couple moments Hinata slid in and bent her knees so that the water was up to her neck then told Naruto he could open his eyes. He did and smirked at the fact that Sakura seemed to be debating whether or not to get in.

"Come on Sakura," Naruto said. "You know you want to."

Sakura glared at him for a moment then sighed and Naruto closed his eyes again while Sakura got undressed then got in.

"Okay," Sakura said.

He opened his eyes and smiled. Unlike Hinata, Sakura wasn't bending her knees. This simple fact awarded him a fair view of cleavage. Sakura and Hinata had both had good size breasts for their age. even without her bra on, Sakura had a considerable amount of cleavage which Naruto was now staring at.

"QUIT STARING AT MY CHEST!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "Couldn't help myself."

Sakura blushed and Hinata did as well. Naruto then realized that she had stood up again and he could now see that she had even more cleavage than Sakura. This time he didn't stare at it, he looked away after a moment and to the west as one of his clones was released to tell him that it was all clear for the moment. He created another clone who appeared where the last had been, fully clothed, and began to continue watching.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "All clear. One of my clones reported in."

"Oh," Hinata said.

Then Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes. A couple minutes later he opened his eyes and couldn't believe his luck. Hinata and Sakura was both leaning back against the edge of the spring with their eyes closed and neither realized that their breaths were now above the water entirely. Naruto began to examine their breasts since he had the chance. Hinata's were slightly larger and seemed more firm. Sakura was tan and fit from her training in the sun and Hinata had cream-colored skin and was equally fit. Hinata had tan nipples and Sakura's were the same color as her hair. Naruto slowly moved over to sit beside Hinata without disturbing the water. Once he was sitting next to, she opened her eyes and looked around and her breasts went back underwater. Sakura's, however, were still exposed. When Hinata saw that Sakura's breasts were out in the open she turned scarlet but didn't look away. Instead she actually moved a fraction of an inch closer.

Naruto realized that Hinata hadn't noticed him so he lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around blushing even more.

"Y-yes, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Were you just staring at Sakura's chest?" Naruto whispered so that Sakura wouldn't hear and over react.

"I...N-no...I-I'm not...I-I don't..." Hinata struggled to find something to say but after a couple seconds her face just grew even more red and her gaze fell to the water.

"I take that as a yes," Naruto said.

Hinata sniffed and began to shake slightly.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"P-please forgive me," Hinata said. "I-I didn't mean to offend you. I w-would never have unfaithful thoughts normally. I-I don't know what came over me."

"Un..." Naruto trailed off then grinned.

He found it very interesting that Hinata had unfaithful thoughts about another girl. Hinata continued to cry while waiting for Naruto to answer so Naruto placed one hand under her chin and gently lifted her gaze to meet his then kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. She moaned softly as her breast pressed against his chest. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her still closer. Then he lightly ran his tongue over her teeth and she opened her mouth for it. He slid his tongue into her mouth and slowly coaxed her into playing with his tongue using her own. When she did, Sakura, who seemed to have drifted off, woke up from her moaning and her jaw hit the ground. Naruto and Hinata were standing at a ninety degree angle to her so she could clearly see how far they had already gone.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked restraining her voice from a full scream.

Naruto and Hinata didn't answer. They just continued to kiss and after a couple more seconds they broke apart to breath.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto said. "I forgot about you. Would you like to try?"

Sakura stared at him in shock then did what Naruto was surprised Hinata hadn't, she fainted. Naruto pulled her out of the spring and laid her on the ground beside it so that she wouldn't drown and got a very good view of Sakura's clean-shaven pussy. Hinata also saw it and blushed again. When Naruto turned back Hinata's lips collided with his before he had even realized Hinata had moved and Hinata slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth this time. Naruto was able to take a wild guess what Hinata had been thinking about and felt himself getting hard at the thought. Hinata pressed closer to him and he felt her slit touch his shaft for a second.

"She's so wet," Naruto thought then remembered they were in a hot spring so he was just as wet. "Oh yeah."

Naruto actually blushed at his stupidity, even in his thoughts, and Hinata pressed closer still into the kiss. After a couple more seconds, Hinata's slit pressed against his shaft again and this time it didn't move away, it began to grind against it. Naruto smiled into the kiss at Hinata's eagerness and pulled away, partly to breath and partly so that he could make sure Hinata really wanted to do that.

"Hinata-"

"Please don't," Hinata said. "Right now I don't care what the consequences could be. I need you."

Naruto nodded and kissed Hinata while at the same time gently pinning her against the side of the spring and beginning to rub his rock hard dick on her slit. She moaned softly at first. Naruto bent down and began to kiss and lick her breasts and when he finally made it to her nipples she was moaning much louder. He began to gently suck on her nipple while massaging her other. He began to speed up rubbing her crotch with his penis and she began to moan louder. After a minute Naruto switched nipples and used his free hand to begin to rub Hinata's clit. After about a minute she pulled his head up and kissed him to muffle her scream. Then she collapsed against his chest while she recovered. When she had finished recovering she and Naruto both looked over at Sakura who was still unconscious.

"What do you say we get her in on this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and carefully lifted Sakura into the water. Hinata then asked Naruto if she could do something that was far from normal or proper and Naruto agreed before even considering what she would do. Luckily he didn't need to. The moment he said yes, Hinata's tongue was halfway down Sakura's throat. Sakura's eyes shot open and her face turned a shade of red that Naruto had never seen before. Then Sakura closed her eyes and, in spite of herself, began to kiss Hinata back. After a moment, Sakura's hand found Hinata's breasts and the free hand found her crotch. Hinata moaned into the kiss and her hand found Sakura's crotch as well while her other hand puled Naruto around behind her by the dick.

"Fuck my ass," Hinata said then went back to kissing Sakura.

Naruto was surprised by Hinata's request and by her swearing but who was he to refuse her? He moved forward until he made contact and before he could even consider being gentle, she thrust backward and impaled herself completely on his dick. If they hadn't been underwater it would have hurt a lot more. As it is, she would have been able to wake up the Digidestined if Sakura hadn't been kissing her.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Wanted...to get...it...over with," Hinata panted after the pain had subsided mostly.

Naruto kissed her then let her go back to kissing Sakura while they fingered each other, careful not to tear each other's hymens. Naruto began to pull out then thrust back in and Hinata moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. As Naruto continued and slowly increased in speed, Hinata began to moan into her kiss with Sakura more and more. Finally Sakura pulled her finger out of Hinata's entrance and began running her fingers up and down through Hinata's slit as fast as she could and Hinata's moans began to turn into cries of passion. After a few more thrusts from Naruto, Hinata came hard and screamed. She and Sakura kept kissing until Hinata finally stopped screaming. Hinata and Sakura finally broke their kiss and Hinata began panting from her second orgasm. She leaned against the side next to Sakura and as she regained her energy she became aware of something bumping into her crotch.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw that Sakura was standing next to her looking around with a confused look on her face and Naruto was gone. Suddenly Hinata felt something rough run through her slit and realized what was bumping into her. She pulled herself up out of the water so Naruto wouldn't have to stop to breath and Naruto followed and went back to licking Hinata's womanhood. She moaned while he did and after a couple minutes Naruto closed his lips around her clitoris and began to lick and gently suck it. After a few more minutes she began to quicker so he slowed down and just barely pleasured her enough to keep her on the brink. She groaned in sexual frustration and glared at him. He finally smiled and closed his lips around her entrance then forced his tongue into her as deep as he could and she began to convulse. He pulled his tongue back out and Hinata's juices began to flood his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could then licked up the rest. While Hinata was recovering, Naruto turned to Sakura and kissed her. Sakura moaned from the taste of Hinata and slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto did the same and after a moment Hinata moved around to stand behind her and used a jutsu she had created just in case she decided to accept the three-way relationship. She made the Seal of Confrontation then placed her other hand over her clit. When she pulled her hand away, her clit grew into a real dick the exact same size as Naruto's. Sakura felt Hinata's dick touch her ass hole and paled but didn't break her kiss with Naruto.

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked.

"Do it," Sakura said before going back to kissing Naruto.

Hinata began to push forward and stopped when Sakura began to pull away. After a moment she started again and this time got the rest of the way in. She waited for Sakura to adjust and for the pain to subside then began to push in farther. After a moment she was all the way in so she began pulling out then slammed back in. Sakura began moaning in pleasure and Naruto began to suck on her nipples while rubbing her clit as fast as he could. after a minute he stopped pleasuring her and went back to kissing her and Hinata sped up some more. After another minute Hinata groaned and came deep into Sakura's ass and Sakura came at the same time. Once both girls had recovered, Naruto lifted Sakura out of the spring and moved aside so that Hinata could taste her. After a couple minutes Sakura clamped her legs on the sides on Hinata's head and came in her mouth. Hinata managed to drink most of it then licked the rest up. She licked Sakura once and Sakura had a mini orgasm and Hinata managed to catch all of her juices in her mouth that time. Then Naruto kissed Hinata and they shared Sakura's cum for several minutes. then they moved over and began to have a three-way kiss with Sakura. Sakura enjoyed the feeling of tasting her own cum then they all pulled away and the cum spilled all over their bodies and the ground.

"You taste good Sakura," Hinata said.

"Yes I do," Sakura said swallowing a little that had stayed in her mouth.

"So doesn't Hinata," Naruto said.

"Now let's move on from the foreplay since Naruto still hasn't cum once," Hinata said.

"Who gets him first?" Sakura asked.

Naruto answered by moving forward and kissing Hinata then laying her down. Sakura didn't complain and Hinata understood that she was first.

"Go ahead," Hinata said then went back to kissing him.

Naruto began to push in as slowly as he could. After a minute he felt his dick hit her barrier and pulled back a little. Then he reached down and began to rub her clitoris as fast as he could. Within a minute he had her on the brink of an orgasm. He leaned down and gently bit down on her right nipple and thrust into her at the same time, smashing through her barrier instantly. She arched her back as her orgasm hit her at the same time as the pain. She still felt the pain but for the most part felt only the pleasure of her orgasm. Hinata was actually impressed Naruto had come up with such a creative way to help her not feel as much pain.

After Hinata had adjusted to being filled, Naruto began to pull out then began to thrust as hard and fast as he could. Hinata instantly began to scream in pleasure but Sakura hand an idea and muffled Hinata's screams with her pussy. Hinata began to alternate between licking and sucking Sakura's clit, and screaming into her crotch. After a few minutes of this, Sakura came into Hinata's mouth and at the same time, Hinata felt Naruto begin to pull out. She locked her legs around his waist.

"Cum in me," Hinata said.

Naruto wasn't certain it was a good idea but went back to thrusting into her and after a couple more minutes, the two of them cam together. When they had both come down from their orgasm, Naruto pulled out of Hinata and Sakura lay down spreading her legs.

"My turn," Sakura said. "I want you to make me cum three times before you do and using only your dick."

"Not a problem," Naruto said. "First I'll enter you the same way I did her though."

True to his word he pushed in to her barrier then waited until she came to push in. Hen he pulled out almost all the way then thrust back in and instead of speeding up slowly, he instantly began to go as fast as he could. he also began to coat his dick in chakra. Everywhere it touched, the pleasure was thirty times normal. within seconds, Sakura was cumming and didn't stop until Naruto stopped so she could rest. Then he let the chakra leave his dick and continued and she came again after about a minute. After five more minutes she had cum numerous times and Naruto began to pull out but Sakura sat up and kissed him then pushed him onto his back and began to move up and down on his dick. Naruto began to groan as he tried to hold back but could feel himself slipping.

"It's okay Naruto," Sakura said. "I want you to cum inside."

Naruto instantly released a very large load inside Sakura's womb. She arched her back as she also came again then continued to move up and down on his dick. Naruto moaned in ecstasy as he felt another orgasm approaching but wanted to make sure he had the upper hand. He coated his dick in chakra again and had Sakura cumming non stop for about a minute before he came again and all of the chakra went into Sakura's womb with the cum. Sakura came again and again then collapsed on Naruto's chest. Naruto rolled over and kissed her then pulled out and motioned for Hinata to lay on top of her.

"What are you going to do now?" Hinata asked laying on top of Sakura so that their clits were touching and their breasts were pressed together.

"This," Naruto said creating a shadow clone who was also nude and rock hard.

Naruto and the clone both made the Seal of Confrontation then placed their hands on their dicks. When they pulled them away, their dicks split into two. Then Naruto and his clone picked up Hinata and Sakura by their legs and lowered them onto their dicks so that both pussies and ass holes were filled. Hinata and Sakura kissed each other as they were filled and their clits rubbed together causing both of them to cum instantly. Once they had both come back down from their orgasms, Naruto and his clone began to thrust as hard and fast as they could and both girls screamed another orgasm. Then both Narutos made the seal of confrontation then placed one hand on each dick. All four dicks split into two and now Hinata and Sakura were kissing each other to muffle their screams of both pain and yet another orgasm.

When they had finally adjusted Hinata asked, "Which is the real Naruto?"

"Me," said the Naruto that was inside her.

Then both Naruto began to thrust slowly and gradually built up speed. After a moment the girls began to move as well but began to move opposite each other so the Narutos did the same. When Hinata would go up, Sakura would go down, and Naruto's clone would thrust up to meet her while Naruto pulled out of Hinata almost all the way. Then Hinata would slam herself down and Naruto would thrust himself up to meet her and Sakura and Naruto's clone would separate a bit. This strategy worked so well that both girls were suffering orgasm after orgasm after orgasm while the Narutos were rapidly approaching their own. Finally, both Narutos buried themselves in whichever girl they were in and came, filling them and then making them overflow like a waterfall. The Naruto clone disappeared and Naruto pulled out of Hinata and gently set the girls down then his four penises became one again. Hinata and Sakura had blacked out when Naruto and his clone had cum the last time and Naruto didn't mind. He was perfectly happy sleeping right next to them. Or at least, he would be if the others wouldn't find them the in a naked heap the next day.

"Hinata, Sakura," Naruto said. "We have to get cleaned up then get dressed and head back."

"N-Naruto," Hinata said stirring. "What?"

"Clean up," Naruto said. "We have to head back before the others find us."

Hinata nodded wearily then kissed Naruto and slid into the water to clean herself. Sakura hadn't even stirred so Naruto picked her up and climbed in. Hinata finished cleaning in record time and took Sakura from Naruto. Naruto cleaned himself while Hinata cleaned Sakura then they got out and Hinata used chakra to dry them all. Then she dressed herself and Sakura and Naruto dressed himself and they all went back to the others. Everyone was still asleep so Naruto kissed Hinata good night then they both sat down and blacked out. About an hour later Naruto had his energy back luckily because one of his clones disappeared and he woke up from the news. He went to where that clone had been and began to watch.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata had finally finished fucking and were cleaning up. He had had his time to enjoy the show, now he had to get back so that Orochimaru could start the ritual. Fifteen minutes later he reached the cave and found Orochimaru and Ken waiting.

"Can we start now?" Ken asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said. "I get Piedmon."

"WE'RE SORRY BOSS!" Puppetmon said. "IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"I know," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru began making hand seals then placed his hand on Piedmon's Cursed Seal.

"Gedo Mark, Extraction!" Orochimaru said.

He pulled his hand away and pure data came with it. Sasuke stepped forward and Orochimaru channeled the data into Sasuke's Cursed Seal. Sasuke glowed for a minute then the light faded and his smirked.

"Wait!" Puppetmon shouted as Orochimaru reached toward him. "Was this your plan from the beginning?"

"Yes," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru pulled the data out of Puppetmon then swallowed it and did the same with MetalSeadramon's. MetalSeadramon had been an enormous disappointment. Finally Orochimaru turned to Machinedramon.

"Why aren't you trying to get away?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because it's pointless," Machinedramon said. "You'll just pin me with that weird snake of yours."

"So true," Orochimaru said cheerfully.

Then he extracted Machinedramon's data and channeled it into Ken. The four Dark Masters were still sitting on the ground but were now no more than hollowed out shells. Ken looked disgusted but kept his silence as Orochimaru cracked his neck and Sasuke entered his newly obtained Cursed Seal Level Four. There wasn't much of a physical difference between level two and level four, but there was one major difference. Sasuke now had six webbed hands growing out of his back instead of two and also had fangs that hung down to his chest.

"Let's get this over with," Sasuke said.

"Not quite yet," Orochimaru said creating three clones of himself.

The clones went down all of the Dark Masters' throats, except MetalSeadramon, and brought them back to life.

"Now we can go," Orochimaru said. "And now, we can begin my end game."

THE END


	7. Part 7

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated. I do not own any of the Nine-tails Cloaks. Obviously I don't own any of the swords either. I _do_ own Naruto being able to make kunai out of Kurama's chakra.

* * *

Full Retreat

Naruto created another clone to cover that spot then turned and sprinted back to the others.

"EVERYBODY UP!" Naruto shouted landing in the clearing.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"We're fucked that's what!" Naruto said. "We need to run, NOW!"

No body argued so all of the Digimon digivolved to whatever form they had that could move fast. Then they picked up the Digidestined and everyone began to head directly north. They were averaging over a hundred miles an hour and If Naruto wasn't terrified of Sasuke's new found power, he would be impressed. After about five minutes, Orochimaru and Sasuke reached the area that the shinobi and Digidestined had been staying and Sasuke sighed.

"Too late," Sasuke said.

"Naruto must have seen," Orochimaru said. "What now?"

"We catch them," Sasuke said.

The three of them took off north and Ken smiled at his new abilities which were akin to the shinobi's own. His intelligence had gotten a huge boost as well when it was coupled with Machinedramon's. Orochimaru seemed calmer now but kept scratching the back of his neck and his throat. He also kept twitching. Sasuke's change was the most obvious and he had yet to exit his new form.

After about an hour, Naruto and his group reached a bright white castle and found three digimon in front of it. One was a huge floating rabbit with a white strip up its front and over the middle of its face and the rest was light pink. A second was an Ophanimon. The last was an angel with ten golden wings and blue and silver heavy plate mail with gold highlights.

"Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon," Davis said as the Digidestined and digimon all bowed. "Bow you idiots, you're in the presence of the three Celestial Digimon."

"Don't worry," Ophanimon said staring at Naruto. "You don't need to be so formal. Where are you from?"

"Konohagakure," Naruto said.

"Ah," Cherubimon said. "Then you probably want to go home."

"Yes sir," Sakura said.

"Well well," Ophanimon said. "Both of you carry his child. That is very interesting."

Naruto visible paled as did both Hinata and Sakura. No one else knew what Ophanimon meant but Shikamaru had a good guess.

"We need help," Naruto said. "We need to get home. And we need Orochimaru, Ken, and Sasuke stripped of their extra power. Sasuke and Orochimaru should also be sent with us."

"That should be simple enough," Cherubimon said as all three raised their hands but before they could, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Ken all landed in the clearing behind Naruto and his friends.

"Too late," Sasuke said. "Now you all die."

Just then all of the Naruto clones flooded into the clearing at the three enemies. Within seconds they were gone and Sasuke was glaring at him.

"I'll hold them," Ophanimon said. "Cherubimon, Seraphimon, take their excess power."

Ophanimon shot at Sasuke and Cherubimon and Seraphimon extended their hands toward Sasuke. Their hands began to glow and Ophanimon swung her lance at Sasuke's head. While they were doing this, Naruto and his friends were all running as fast as they could.

Sasuke caught Ophanimon's lance then grabbed her by the throat. He crushed her throat and she faded into data then Sasuke threw her lance through Cherubimon's face. Seraphimon saw a pattern and turned to run. Sasuke was suddenly standing in his path grinning.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked.

Seraphimon suddenly vanished and Sasuke sighed.

"Figures," Sasuke said. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Ken said.

"Not yet," Orochimaru said. "There's someone else for us to recruit just to the west."

They all struck off and the three revived Dark Masters followed Naruto and the others. After about five minutes, Naruto and his friends stopped when Seraphimon appeared in front of them.

"You," Seraphimon said to Naruto's Angemon. "You have no access to Mega do you?"

"No sir," Angemon said.

Seraphimon clapped and Angemon began to glow. When the light faded, he was completely different. He had one set of wings that were completely metal and razor sharp, his arms from the elbows down were blades, he was wearing silver armor, and his armor had razor sharp edges all over his body.

"Rise, GuardiAngemon," Seraphimon said.

GuardiAngemon stood and looked down at his body. Then he spun around as Piedmon and Puppetmon landed behind them.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

"Let's," GuardiAngemon said.

"I get Blondie," Piedmon said.

"I'll take the over sized kitchen knife," Puppetmon said.

GuardiAngemon was suddenly standing behind Puppetmon and Puppetmon spun swinging his hammer but GuardiAngemon cut the tip off then kicked Puppetmon away. He smashed through thirteen trees then came to a stop only when one tree landed on top of him. Piedmon attacked Naruto but before he was halfway there, a second Naruto dropped at him from above and slammed a Rasengan into his back launching him into the ground.

"Too easy," Naruto said. "Time to move."

All of them continued fleeing for a couple more hours then stopped to rest.

"How do we fight them if they're that strong?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "I could probably fight Sasuke in my Nine-Tails Cloak."

"No," Sakura said. "You're not going to use that. End of story."

_"You don't need to,"_ Kurama said. _"All you have to do is give me control and I'll tear Sasuke apart."_

_"Not going to happen,"_ Naruto said.

"Is there anything we should know about you?" Tai asked.

"I'm a Jinchuriki," Naruto said. "The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is sealed inside me."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"What's the Nine-Tails Cloak?" Davis asked.

"I can cover myself in the Nine-Tails' chakra and it gives me a huge boost in speed and strength," Naruto said. "But the chakra also burns me severely and the injuries don't heal very well. There's also a chance that he could take control of me through my anger and hatred."

"What happens if he takes control?" Mimi asked.

"He'll kill you all," Naruto said.

"What about you?" Hinata asked.

"I'll die when he takes control," Naruto said.

"You're not going to use it," Hinata said.

"Why don't you just get rid of your anger and hatred?" Sora asked.

"You say that as if it's easy," Naruto said.

"Well jeez, someone as strong as you can't possibly have _that_ many reasons to hate people," Sora said.

"If you say so," Naruto said. "So what do I do?"

"Sit still and give me access to all of the memories that are your reasons for your anger or hatred," Sora said as her crest began to glow.

"I thought you can only sense love," Sakura said.

"I usually only sense love but if I try hard enough, I can sense negative emotions too," Sora said.

Naruto closed his eyes and started with the most obvious reasons. After less than five minutes Sora stopped and just stared at him in shock.

"How the hell have you not turned evil yet?" Sora asked.

"It's not my style," Naruto said. "I want to be accepted, not feared."

"Okay," Sora said. "Let me try something new. I'm going to extract all of your anger and hatred and turn it into a copy of you. If you beat it, it won't exist anymore."

"Do it," Naruto said.

Sora placed one hand on his shoulder and held her other out. A blob of flesh seeped out of her palm and dropped to the ground then formed a Naruto and stepped out of the way as another blob seeped out. This one also formed a Naruto and Sora then stepped away from Naruto and took a deep breath.

"It's done," Sora said.

"That's an awful lot of me," Naruto said.

"One's your anger the other's your hatred," Sora said.

"Perfect," Naruto said. "Looks like I'm going to have to fight myself twice then."

"You couldn't if you tried wimp!" one of them said.

"I take it you're the anger," Naruto said.

"What was your first clue?" Anger asked.

"You're all idiots," Hatred said. "Just give me control so I can kill that son of a bitch Sasuke."

"No way," Naruto said. "You are definitely not taking control."

"I'll start since I'm better than you," Anger said.

"No," Naruto said. "You won't. See, fighting doesn't destroy anger and hatred, it simply gives rise to more. Only peace can completely destroy it."

"Then feel free to not fight back," Hatred said charging at Naruto.

Naruto stepped out of his way and he slammed into a tree.

"OOWW!" Hatred said holding his now crushed nose.

"You're an idiot!" Anger said. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Calm down," Naruto said then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I would have reacted the same way. They're only human."

Anger suddenly began to choke then coughed up blood and stared at Naruto in disbelief. Hatred stumbled back into the tree then slid to the ground. He tried to pull himself up on a branch but the branch snapped and he fell back to the ground then coughed up around two pints of blood.

"You can't do this!" Anger said. "We're a part of you! You can't get rid of us!"

"I don't need you," Naruto said. "So take a hike."

He took one more deep breath and both Anger and Hatred turned into dust and a breeze blew them away. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled then sat down and closed his eyes again.

"Hold on a minute!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Naruto looked around in surprise and a toad with a scroll for a stomach appeared in front of him.

"What are you?" Naruto asked.

"Your salvation," the toad said. "Use this to reseal that fox after you do what you're planning."

He unrolled and Naruto smirked.

"I can do better than that," Naruto said standing.

He pulled out a brush and added a couple of things to the seal then copied the finished product to his hand.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"How the hell do you plan on using that piece of shit seal without dying?" the toad asked.

"Easy," Naruto said. "Wanna watch?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" the toad shouted. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT FUCKER! HE'D HAVE ME FOR LUCH!"

Naruto shrugged then sat back down and closed his eyes. A moment later he was standing in front of Kurama's cage.

"Where the hell did the rest of you go?" Kurama asked.

"Did you check up your ass?" Naruto asked.

To his surprise, Kurama actually turned and smelled his ass then looked back at him.

"They're not there," Kurama said.

Naruto facepalmed so hard he could have sworn he did it in the real world too. Then he pulled the seal off of Kurama's cage and threw the doors open. Kurama leapt out over him but before it got anywhere, Naruto created a clone and leapt into the air with it while creating a Giant Rasengan. He smashed it into Kurama's stomach and launched him skyward but didn't leave a mark. Naruto entered Sage Mode and created a Super Giant Rasengan. He smashed this one into Kurama's head and Kurama flew away from him and crashed into the remains of his cage which was beginning to fall apart.

Naruto held out his hands and began to absorb Kurama's chakra and within a couple minutes he was half done. Suddenly Kurama reversed the process and Naruto sighed and tried harder but without success. Suddenly Kushina appeared with Minato and Kushina used Chakra Chains to restrain Kurama while Minato severed the connection between Naruto and Kurama before Naruto turned evil.

"Why the hell is the Fourth Hokage in my head?" Naruto asked. "And who the hell is the hot chick?"

Kushina smashed her fist down on the top of his head several times before Minato was able to restrain her.

"I'm your father and this is your mother," Minato said.

"Ow," Naruto said rubbing his head. "And I thought Sakura had a temper."

"You earned it," Kushina said.

"Enough," Minato said. "Jeez, you act like you hate him."

"Just making up for all the time I wasn't around to discipline him," Kushina said.

Minato sighed then tossed Naruto a scroll.

"This may come in handy," Minato said. "Also, when you get back to your body, tell Shikamaru to tell his dad that what I owed him is in my nose."

"What?" Naruto and Kushina asked together.

"He'll understand," Minato said.

Naruto facepalmed again then sighed and looked back at Kurama.

"Let's try this again so I can get back to running from Sasuke," Naruto said.

He began to absorb Kurama's chakra again and this time finished inside of a minute since Kurama wasn't struggling. Then he sealed Kurama in his new cage made entirely out of Torii.

"Cool," Minato said.

"You're such a nerd," Kushina said.

"You married me," Minato said.

"Okay that's enough," Naruto said returning to his body.

"How'd it go?" the toad asked.

"Embarrassingly," Naruto said.

_"Will you please shut your parents up?"_ Kurama asked.

_"Consider them your punishment,"_ Naruto said.

"Can we go now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure," Naruto said. "Oh, by the way. The Fourth Hokage was in my seal. He told me to tell you to tell your dad that what the Fourth owed him is in the Fourth's nose."

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru asked.

"He said your dad would understand," Naruto said.

"That's good because I sure as hell don't," Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed but suddenly Sasuke landed in front of him.

"That didn't take long," Naruto said.

"Just wait till our new friend shows up," Sasuke said.

"Friends," Orochimaru said landing beside him.

Naruto tapped into Kurama's chakra and was instantly covered in yellow chakra in the form of flames. A moment later the flames grew until they resembled a full length coat. While still covering his body.

"The fuck is that?" Sasuke asked.

"This is my new for-" Naruto froze as Kurama dragged him into his mind where he found Minato and Kushina disrobed and moaning.

"GET THESE TWO THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU MY FULL COOPERATION!" Kurama shouted in desperation.

"If you say so," Naruto said.

He snapped his fingers and both of his parents faded. Kurama sighed in relief then glared at Naruto.

"Why are you using my chakra?" Kurama asked.

"I need it to stand half a chance against Sasuke," Naruto said.

"True," Kurama said. "Feel free to spread it around. It won't hurt anyone and they'll be as improved as you."

"Good to know," Naruto said. "This is going to be fun."

"One minute," Kurama said. "Your shadow clone max in this new form you've created is exactly five."

"Thanks for the warning,"

Naruto said.

Naruto shook his head as he got back then walked over to Hinata and Sakura and placed a hand on their shoulders. His channeled some of Kurama's chakra into them and they soon were surrounded by Kurama's chakra as well. It was yellow and looked like boiling liquid but it didn't burn them.

"That can't be good," Ken said stepping out of the woods. "We need to stop him now."

"Sasuke's mine," Naruto said. "You two can handle Orochimaru."

Naruto sent a clone to the others and within seconds they were all covered by the Nine-tails Cloak.

"I'll take Sasuke," Naruto said. "You guys kill Ken and Orochimaru."

"Run," Ken said. "They're stronger than all of us."

"Run if you want," Sasuke said. "I'm going to end this."

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other and began to fight quickly but within a couple of seconds Naruto kicked Sasuke in the face and he flew back into Orochimaru.

"What was that you were saying about ending this?" Naruto asked.

"This," Sasuke said activating his level three Sharingan.

Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other again but this time Sasuke was a perfect match for Naruto. After about five minutes, Naruto caught both of Sasuke's arms and Sasuke kicked him back. Naruto smirked as Sasuke pulled out his new chokuto. Naruto smiled and held his hand out. Some of Kurama's chakra formed a kunai in his hand.

"You'll need more than that," Sasuke said.

He channeled his Chidori into his sword then charged at Naruto. Naruto did the same for his chakra kunai using his Wind Type chakra and when the two blades met neither cut the other. They began to fight and Naruto was able to easily block Sasuke's attacks and Sasuke was able to block Naruto's. After a couple minutes, Naruto managed to slash Sasuke's leg and Sasuke leapt back to Orochimaru.

"That looks painful," Orochimaru observed.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted.

Just then two huge red dragons floated down between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Megidramon, Megadramon," Ken said. "You're late."

"Blame him," Megidramon said. "He had to stop for a quick snack."

"Kill Naruto," Sasuke said. "He's the one with the cloak."

Megidramon smashed his tail into the ground But Naruto dodged it then leapt onto his head and jumped off just in time for Megadramon to smash his fists into his head.

Naruto landed beside Orochimaru and Orochimaru swung his sword of Kusanagi at his head but Naruto caught it between two fingers then kicked Orochimaru away.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "I love my gift."

Naruto placed his right hand on the swords grip then spun around just in time to parry Megadramon's metal claws. He shoved them away and Kurama's chakra covered the blade. Naruto grinned and leapt onto Megadramon's head then did a back flip off and kicked him skyward. Then he blocked one of Megidramon's claws and cut it in half. Then he slammed Megidramon into the ground.

"Weak," Naruto said gripping Megidramon's tail.

He spun, taking Megidramon with him and smashed Megadramon at Orochimaru then threw Megidramon after him. Orochimaru jumped over both dragons then all of them turned and fled into the trees.

"After them!" Sakura yelled.

"No," Naruto said. "They're done. We need to find a way to strip their powers. Any ideas Seraphimon?"

"We could always try the DigiGods," Seraphimon said. "The Celestial Digimon have always served them and if anyone can stop those three, aside from you, it's them."

"You're not going anywhere!" Puppetmon said swinging his newly repaired hammer at Seraphimon's head.

The hammer connected and exploded but when the smoke cleared it hadn't left a mark. Seraphimon back handed Puppetmon and he flew through the trees taking many with him.

"Maybe we should just let them go," Machinedramon said as he and Piedmon arrived.

"Piedmon my friend," Naruto said. "You're late. Check out this cool new jutsu I made for you."

Naruto held out his hand and created a Rasengan then combined it with his Wind Element. Then he pulled his arm back and grinned.

"Wind Style, Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said before throwing it.

The Rasenshuriken flew straight as an arrow at Piedmon. Machinedramon managed to get out of the way and Piedmon leapt backward but just before he got away, the Rasenshuriken expanded and began to shred Piedmon. When it finally exploded, the only thing left of Piedmon was his sword with the heart for the pommel.

"Easy," Naruto said. "And I got a new sword out of it."

Naruto walked over and picked the sword up and a moment later an energy blast the size of a Senbon hit the back of his head and exploded like three pounds of C4. When the smoke cleared, however, Naruto wasn't injured at all.

"That was quite the attack," Naruto said. "Now it's my turn."

Naruto suddenly appeared on Machinedramon's head and crushed both of his cannons' barrels so they would explode if used again. Then he reappeared next to Hinata.

"Watch this," Naruto whispered then turned back to Machinedramon. "I'll give you a free shot."

Naruto returned to his normal form and Machinedramon aimed at him. He grinned then his Cannons exploded and the only thing left of him was a metal claw.

"So weak," Naruto said. "Oh Puppetmon. Want to fight me?"

Puppetmon froze where he stood about a foot behind Naruto with his hammer raised. Then he turned and sprinted away as fast as he could.

"I didn't think so," Naruto said. "Have at him GuardiAngemon."

GuardiAngemon appeared in front of Puppetmon just in time to draw and quarter him with his blade arms then walked back over to Naruto.

"How long do these cloaks last?" Sakura asked.

"As long as you want them too," Naruto said. "You control those cloaks now so you can turn them off and on whenever you want."

"Sweet," Ino said. "So now it's them in full retreat. I think I like this cloak."

"No kidding," Matt said. "This could be fun."

THE END


	8. Part 8

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I own everything previously stated. I do not own Orochimaru's snake form. I know he doesn't really hiss but I figured he should be more snake like.

* * *

Tunnels, Dungeons, and Gods

"This is taking too long," Tai said. "We've been moving for over three days already and we have to stop every half hour so they can throw up."

"What would you suggest?" Naruto asked.

The group had been traveling for three days straight but every half hour they had to stop because Hinata and Sakura were already having morning sickness. Kurama had made Naruto use a seal he had never heard of that scanned Hinata and Sakura's wombs and then told Naruto that they would have to give birth to the children within a month which was why the morning sickness was so bad. He said the babies were growing that fast due to the fact that in this universe, they were all made out of data.

"I suggest we leave them both," Tai said.

"Agreed," Davis said.

"No," Naruto said. "We're not leaving them. Suggest it again and you'll regret it."

"Naruto," Shikamaru said. "Not that I don't want to take them, but what would happen if they were attacked while they were having morning sickness because they were with us."

"Then I would protect them," Naruto said. "Do you honestly think that Sasuke or Orochimaru will let them live just because they're not traveling with us?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said.

"No!" Naruto said. "We are not leaving them and that's final!"

"He's right," Sora said. "We're not leaving them behind just because they're pregnant. Anyone know who's kids they're carrying?"

"They're carrying Naruto's," Shikamaru said. "Sorry man but they deserve to know."

"Yours?" Kari asked. "You had sex with two girls? Way to go."

"WHAT!?" all of the Digidestined shouted staring at her in shock.

"He must have skill to be able to get them both to agree to a three-way relationship," Kari said. "Plus that's really hot."

"When did you turn into the horny member of the team?" Tai asked.

"I don't know but I like it," Davis said.

Kari smirked and Naruto facepalmed.

"Enough," Naruto said.

"Okay," Hinata said. "We can go now."

"So," Shikamaru said. "Have you two and Naruto decided on names yet?"

Hinata and Sakura both froze but Naruto saved them from having to answer. He entered his newest form and threw Shikamaru through three trees and the third narrowly missed him when it hit.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted. "You think it's so safe to not be around me, feel free to leave! No one's keeping you here! You want to stay here, you be my fucking guest! I'm going back to where I belong so I can see my friends and would be family!"

Naruto then turned and began walking away. Hinata and Sakura followed along with most of the others but Shikamaru and Mimi both went in a different direction.

"What did you mean he wanted to stay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto thought for a moment then explained.

Flashback

_ Naruto and Shikamaru left for to check in on the shadow clones Naruto was using for guard duty. Halfway there Shikamaru stopped and so did Naruto._

_ "Something wrong?" Naruto asked._

_ "I'm not going home," Shikamaru said. "I can't."_

_ "Because of Mimi?" Naruto asked._

_ "Yes," Shikamaru said. "I love her Naruto. I can't just leave her."_

_ "Okay," Naruto said. "What do you want me to tell Temari?"_

_ "I recommend you take some armor and just tell her straight," Shikamaru said. "That might keep you alive."_

_ "Okay," Naruto said. "If you really want to stay, I won't force you."_

End Flashback

"Oh," Hinata said. "I see. I think I'll let you tell Temari."

"I figured," Naruto said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Hinata said. "It's a good thing my jacket's loose thought."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because," Hinata said. "I'm starting to grow."

"Is Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sakura said running up along side them. "Unfortunately my clothes aren't as loose as Hinata's."

"We'll get you some new clothes when we get back," Naruto said.

They kept going and after a few more hours they stopped at a cliff that the shinobi couldn't walk up because they couldn't see the top.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is the next obstacle," Tai said. "We'll have to go through the tunnel."

"What tunnel?" Ino asked.

"That one," Davis said pointing. "Seems smaller than I remember."

The tunnel he was pointing at was about as big around as a beach ball. It would be possible to squeeze through but if it was much more than a hundred feet or it sloped upward, they may need a few hours to get through. There was also the threat of a collapse.

"I can't go in there," Hinata said turning pale.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I have Claustrophobia," Hinata said.

Naruto blinked in surprise then thought for a moment.

"I'll check it out," Naruto said. "If it seems dangerous, we'll take our chances going up over."

He made a hand seal and transformed into a mouse. Tai put him in the tunnel and Naruto ran in. After about a minute he came back out and turned back into himself.

"It goes about ten feet then opens into a tunnel about the size of the inside of a bus," Naruto said. "It looks safe enough but I suggest you all activate your cloaks for the trip though."

They all activated their cloaks then began to go through the tunnel one at a time. Naruto went last and left a clone to cover him when he went. When he dropped into the larger part of the tunnel he walked over to Hinata who was recovering from the panic attack she had while going through the tunnel.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Hinata said. "I'm okay."

Naruto helped her up then they all set off down the tunnel. It began to slowly slope downward and after about fifteen minutes they came to a cavern the size of a football stadium with thousands of tunnels branching off of it.

"Let's speed this up a bit," Naruto said returning to his normal form. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Thousands of Narutos spread through the cavern and followed all of the tunnels. When they found a dead end they released themselves but one made another clone to follow its path then released itself.

"What the..." Naruto said. "Can any of you digimon read these?"

He pulled out a kunai and carved symbols into the ground and Seraphimon laughed.

"Well look at that," Seraphimon said. "We've got DigiGods."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"This underground cavern complex is home to three of the fifteen DigiGods," Seraphimon said. "They are Sakuyamon, her wife Kuzuhamon, and Venusmon."

Tai wolf-whistled and Seraphimon and GuardiAngemon both fixed him with a glare.

"What?" Tai asked. "All three are super hot female digimon."

"You're an idiot," GuardiAngemon said.

"Well it's true," Tai said.  
"Shut up," Naruto said. "Now, my clones found a spot that had more flowers than stone."  
"That's Venusmon," Seraphimon said.  
"Let's see if we can reach her before something reaches us," Naruto said.  
"What do you mean?" Ino asked.  
"My clones have been being destroyed by something," Naruto said. "So let's get this over with shall we?"  
They all began to move through the caverns and after a few minutes they reached a room that had so many flowers that they couldn't even see what color the stone was.  
"This place is beautiful," Sora said.  
"I think this place may be a slaughter ground," Naruto said.  
He pointed at three digimon standing in the center of the cavern. One was a beautiful woman with a pure white robe, a white cloth covering her eyes, and long blond hair, silver metal boots, a dove sitting on her shoulder and a scallop in her right hand. Another was a woman with golden fox styled armor, purple arm-length gloves, purple boots, and a gold staff. The last was similar to the one in golden armor but her armor was purple and her staff was silver.  
"Hello Naruto," Sakuyamon said. "Get them Venusmon."  
All of the shinobi charged but none of them were fast enough to catch her. Every time they tried, she gently caressed their heads. Each time she did the person she touched lost the will to fight and fell to their knees. Finally Naruto was the only one still fighting because he had been smart enough to not go straight for her.  
"Impressive trick," Naruto said raising his Rasenshuriken. "Try this one."  
Just then the dove flew past him and jabbed him in the head with its beak. Naruto instantly felt dizzy and his Rasenshuriken faded. Then Naruto dropped to his knees and Sakuyamon walked over and knelt in front of him.  
"It's been a while," Sakuyamon said. "The effects of that ability will fade in a few minutes."  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked.  
"You don't recognize me?" Sakuyamon asked. "Maybe this will help."  
She began to glow until it was painful to look at her. When the light faded, it was Renamon that was kneeling in front of him.  
"Renamon!" Naruto said. "But, you died."  
"Digimon never stay dead for long," Renamon said. "We only turn back into an egg."  
"Awesome," Naruto said then froze. "What about Cherubimon and Ophanimon?"  
"I suppose they would too if they died," Renamon said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Sasuke killed them," Naruto said. "Seraphimon only survived because he can teleport."  
"Strange," Renamon said. "Usually we know when our servants lose a fight. Anyway, I see you replaced me with a GuardiAngemon. Good call."  
Suddenly a collar of light shot out of Naruto's Digivice and closed around Renamon's neck. When Naruto looked at the screen it showed both GuardiAngemon and Renamon as his partners.  
"You can have two?" Naruto asked.  
"It's rare but technically yes," Tai said.  
Naruto suddenly realized that the effects of Venusmon's abilities had worn off. He stood and suddenly Renamon felt something land on her back.  
"What the-"  
"You're alive!" Impmon shouted hugging Renamon.  
"Impmon?" Renamon asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"He came looking for you after Rika died," Naruto said.  
Renamon pulled Impmon off of her back and set him on the ground.  
"Why did you come looking for me?" Renamon asked.  
"Takato needs to speak with you," Impmon said.  
"About what?" Renamon asked.  
"He didn't say," Impmon said.

"I'll go after Sasuke and Orochimaru are dead," Renamon said.

"Easier done than said," Naruto said resting a hand on her shoulder and channeling the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra into her as he had done with the others.

"Wow," Renamon said. "This feels awesome."

"Just wait till you see what you can do with it," Naruto said. "Or don't."

He added the last part after a crash rang out through the underground caverns. A moment later thousands of Diaboromon swarmed into the cavern and covered the ceilings and walls.

"Well now," Naruto said. "This could get messy. Ready GuardiAngemon, Renamon?"

"Ready, willing, and able," Renamon said.

"Can the cloaks really shield us completely from their attacks?" Sakura asked.

"We'll see," Naruto said. "Ready...set..."

"Web Wrecker!" all of the Diaboromon shouted.

"Go!" Naruto said.

All of the shinobi and digimon with the cloaks leapt into the air and blocked the blasts with their cloaks. They barely felt anything then Naruto cheated a bit by creating as many clones as he could and having them all throw senbon made of wind chakra at all of the Diaboromon and killing them all.

"Too easy," Naruto said.

"You never run out of energy do you?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be hard pressed," Naruto said.

"Then I guess we should get started," Sasuke said as he, Ken, Orochimaru, Megadramon, and Megidramon all walked into the cavern.

"Megidramon," Renamon said in a very clipped voice.

"What's so bad about him?" Naruto asked.

"He's a Digital Hazard," Renamon said. "His very presence is enough to destroy the Digital World."

"He's not that strong," Naruto said.

"What?" Renamon asked.

"Watch this," Naruto said.

Naruto sprinted over and up Megidramon's side then kicked him in the side of the face. Megidramon flew across the cavern and Sakura jumped up in front of him and kicked him upward into the ceiling. Renamon whistled then leapt sideways as Megadramon smashed the ground where she had been standing. She jumped and kicked him in the teeth sending them all down his throat. He began to choke and coughed up blood then finally coughed up his teeth. They had chunks of his throat stuck on them so he continued to gag for a few minutes until he finally passed out. Renamon grinned and was about to finish him when Sasuke appeared behind her in his Cursed Seal Level Four form already swinging his sword at her neck. She began to turn toward him but was nowhere near as fast as him. Just before Sasuke could remove her head, Naruto appeared and blocked his sword with the sword he had taken from Piedmon.

"So you ended the Dark Masters huh?" Sasuke asked. "Good. They were pathetic anyway."

"Just like you," Naruto said swinging Orochimaru's sword at Sasuke.

Sasuke blocked it with a kunai then leapt back. Naruto tossed Piedmon's sword to Renamon and she smiled. Then she drove it into Megadramon's eye to the hilt. Megadramon faded into data and Renamon absorbed it. After a moment her eyes were glowing white and she grinned.

"Much better," Renamon said. "Now for the other filthy lizard."

"Better idea," Naruto said grinning. "How about Narutomaki?"

"Oh hell yes," Renamon said smirking.

They both began to glow then shot toward each other and formed one being. When the light faded, Narutomaki was in their place.

"_Now_ for Megidramon," Narutomaki said in a combination of their voices.

"Well this can't be good," Sasuke said.

Narutomaki suddenly disappeared and then reappeared beside Megidramon. Narutomaki punched Megidramon so hard that his entire arm sunk into him. Megidramon screamed then was reduced to data. Ken held out his hand to absorb it but instead Beelzemon appeared and absorbed it.

"Now then, I'll handle Orochimaru," Beelzemon said.

"Don't take him lightly," Narutomaki said. "He's far stronger than you think."

"Then it's a good thing I've got this cloak huh?" Beelzemon asked.

Beelzemon ran off and Narutomaki felt something pink off the back of his helmet. He looked behind himself and saw Sasuke cradling his clearly broken hand.

"Nice try," Narutomaki said. "Now then, shall we finish this? Go ahead Venusmon."

Sasuke wheeled around just in time for Venusmon to gently lay her hand on the side of his face. The moment she did Sasuke dropped to his knees and seemed to relax.

"There," Narutomaki said. "Now hold still asshole."

Narutomaki raised his sword and began to swing it when a scaly white snake tail sprouted from his chest. Narutomaki cut the tail off then pulled it out and healed then turned around to see a huge white scaled snake with Orochimaru's face and hair.

"And I thought you were ugly before," Narutomaki said. "Here's your tail."

He tossed it back and it reattached to Orochimaru's body.

"Thanksssssssss," Orochimaru hissed.

Narutomaki drove his sword into Orochimaru's face then pushed down so that the blade was sticking out of the top of his head. Then he ran the length of Orochimaru and carved him open. Orochimaru smashed Narutomaki away and healed then shot toward Venusmon. The dove flew past and jabbed him in the head with his beak but Orochimaru just stopped and laughed.

"You can't stop me that easily," Orochimaru said as Sasuke stood. "Do it."

Venusmon turned around just as Sasuke's sword sprouted out of her back. Narutomaki suddenly decapitated Orochimaru then threw both pieces out of the cavern and threw Sasuke after him. Ken took the hint and ran and Narutomaki knelt beside Venusmon who was fading slowly.

"How do I save you?" Narutomaki asked.

"You...can't," Venusmon said. "The other gods...are...in...the...volcanoes to the...east."

"There has to be something I can do," Narutomaki said.

"No," Venusmon said. "Don't worry. You don't need me."

She smiled then faded the rest of the way. Narutomaki stood and separated into Naruto and Renamon. Naruto was far less than pleased about losing Venusmon and glared down the tunnel Ken and the others had gone through.

"Damn," Naruto said. "We need to get moving."

"Right," Renamon said.

Naruto walked over to Kuzuhamon and gave her the Nine-tails Cloak then Kuzuhamon led them all out of the caverns. Once they were outside they found Sasuke waiting.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Just to let you know, don't bother looking for the other gods. They're on my side."

Then Sasuke disappeared. Naruto didn't believe Sasuke and neither did anyone else. They didn't care, because there were two digi-eggs laying about three feet ahead of them. Both hatched and the two digimon that came out were Pagumon and Venusmon.

"Venusmon has no other forms?" Tai asked.

"Guess not," Renamon said. "Didn't know she could come back either."

"Neither did I," Venusmon said.

Naruto gave her the Nine-tails Cloak and they all continued, this time with Venusmon leading them. Naruto was happy Venusmon was back. He had a feeling that she might be able to do something he had always failed at, turn Sasuke good again.

THE END


	9. Part 9

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated.

Day Off

Shikamaru sat on a log and sighed then leaned on a tree beside him. Mimi sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"You know, I never really thanked you for saving me," Mimi said.

"You don't need to," Shikamaru said. "I wanted to."

Mimi was silent for a moment then asked, "Why did Naruto say you wanted to stay?"

"Because I do," Shikamaru said. "I want to stay to be with you."

"You...want to stay with me?" Mimi asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "You're important to me."

Mimi smirked and sat up.

"How important?" Mimi asked.

"Very," Shikamaru said.

"I don't think I believe you," Mimi said. "Prove it."

Shikamaru grinned at her actual meaning and looked at her. She grinned right back and a moment later they were kissing passionately. Shikamaru slipped his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. Mimi sat on his lap and lifted his shirt over his head and he did the same with her dress. Then he leaned forward and began to gently suck on her right nipple. She moaned and held his head in place. The only thing she had on was her panties but she didn't care.

Shikamaru slipped his hand into her panties and began to rub her slit as fast as he could. After a couple minutes he focused on her clit and she began to moan in pleasure. He switched nipples and continued his assault on her clit. After a couple more minutes Mimi cried out as she came. Then she slid off of him and pulled his pants down followed by his underwear. Then she pulled her soaked panties down and straddled him.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Mimi said before thrusting herself downward causing Shikamaru to tear through her hymen.

She screamed and held onto him and he waited patiently for her to recover. Once she had she began to move up and down. As she continued she sped up and began moaning. Shikamaru picked her up and began thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could and they both began moaning loudly. After about ten minutes Shikamaru was getting tired so he gently lay her down on the soft grass and continued thrusting into her. A couple minutes later he felt his balls tighten but held back as long as he could. Mimi's moans turned into screams and then she felt her own orgasm coming. Shikamaru couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm gonna cum," Shikamaru said trying to hold back.

"Me too," Mimi said. "Cum inside."

Shikamaru thrust into her a few more times before he released his load deep inside her at the same time that she shook and came. Once they had both finished cumming they just lay there panting.

"I love you," Shikamaru said.

"I love you too," Mimi said. "You know they'll need our help right?"

"I know," Shikamaru said. "For now can we just enjoy each other's company?"

"Sure," Mimi said.

They kissed each other then both fell asleep. About a half mile away, Sasuke and Orochimaru were recovering from their most recent fight with Naruto. Ken was out gathering fire wood so Orochimaru decided to tell Sasuke the rest of his plan.

"So that's your plan?" Sasuke asked after Orochimaru finished.

"Yes," Orochimaru said. "When you get done your part, meet me in his domain and we'll get the last thing that we need."

"Fine," Sasuke said. "But why do you get to kill Naruto?"

"Because I'm your master and I said so," Orochimaru said.

"Fine," Sasuke said.

About thirteen miles away, Naruto and his friends were taking a break from traveling since they had been moving for thirteen hours straight since leaving the caves. Naruto was sitting against a tree with Hinata in his lap straddling him and resting her head on his shoulder, and Sakura straddling him a little lower and resting her head on Hinata's shoulder. They had both accepted the idea of a three-way relationship so much that both had likely become bisexual.

The others were all spread out through the clearing. They were in pairs for the most part. Renamon was sitting with Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon. Naruto had at first been surprised that Renamon was married to Kuzuhamon but didn't really care one way or another given the nature of his own relationship. Kuzuhamon and Renamon were holding hands and every once in a while they would kiss. They were doing so now and Hinata could feel Naruto getting hard as he had every time they had kissed so far.

"Like what you see?" Hinata asked.

"Yep," Naruto said.

Hinata sighed and looked around. Tai and Sora were sitting together, as were Davis and Kari, Matt and Ino, who was currently giving Matt a lap dance, and Venusmon was sitting along on the edge of the clearing. The partnered digimon were sitting scattered around the field and for the most part were alone except for one couple. Naruto's Angemon, who had turned back into that form for everyone else's safety, and Hinata's Gatomon were sitting together. They weren't an actual couple as far as Hinata could tell but they did seem to like each other.

"Is there a way to make my Gatomon digivolve?" Hinata asked.

Just as she said this, Gatomon began to glow and turned into an Angewomon. The moment she stopped glowing, she and Naruto's Angemon began kissing. Hinata smiled then went back to resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. A moment later she realized that Naruto was still getting harder and she was beginning to get wet from it. She also realized that Sakura was grinding her pelvis against Hinata's rear a tiny bit.

"What's got you two so turned on?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Look to your right but don't say anything," Naruto said.

Hinata looked and saw why they were turned on. In the small amount of time that she had looked away, Angemon and Angewomon had gone from simply kissing, to groping each other after stripping. A moment later Angemon thrust into Angewomon. Hinata watched in shocked silence as Angemon thrust into Angewomon harder and harder until both climaxed. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked at the fact that they were doing it, or the fact that they were doing it in front of everyone. She began to grind against Naruto a tiny bit and suppressed a moan. She wanted it, badly. Suddenly she looked around and everyone, except the digimon, was beginning to make out and strip each other. At the same time, Sakura reached under Hinata's arms and began to squeeze her breasts. Hinata couldn't help but moan and this caused everyone else to speed up.

Tai practically ripped Sora's shirt in his haste to get it off and Sora did the same with his. Then the both pulled their own pants and undergarments off and went back to kissing. Tai thrust into Sora and they began to thrust faster and harder by the second. It was far from their first time so they didn't have to worry about Sora feeling pain. Davis and Kari were doing the exact same thing. They had also done it before so there was no hymen to break for them either. Matt and Ino, however, both knew that Ino was a virgin. Instead of going all the way, Matt and Ino were both content in the 69 position.

Hinata and Sakura stood and stripped while Naruto stripped himself as well then made a clone. Sakura took the clone instantly and Hinata straddled the real Naruto.

"Let's skip the foreplay," Hinata said.

Naruto grinned and made the Seal of Confrontation causing him to grow a second dick. The clone did the same then both Narutos impaled their lovers in both holes. Hinata and Sakura both screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure and the Narutos waited until they had recovered. Then they began thrusting hard and fast. They didn't really care that Hinata and Sakura were already the equivalent of seven months pregnant. It would just prevent another pregnancy and they weren't hurting the fetuses.

Tai pinned Sora against a tree and thrust into her harder. Sora screamed in pleasure as she came. Tai grinned. She had always been turned on by kinky things. A moment later he groaned and came inside her. At the same time, Kari and Davis came together. All four lay down and passed out within seconds.

"They wouldn't-ooohhh-last a day as shinobi if that's all the energy they-hah- have," Ino said as Matt sucked on her clit.

Ino returned to sucking Matt's dick and after a couple minutes both came. Then Ino stood and sat on the log and Matt knelt between her legs. He didn't have enough energy to cum again but she had more than enough. He continued eating her out until she had come five times, then she blacked out and he lay beside her and fell asleep.

Naruto and his lovers were the last ones awake but that suited them just fine. Naruto kissed Hinata and his clone did the same with Sakura. Both girls suddenly screamed and came and Naruto lay them down then continued thrusting into them. Naruto suddenly became acutely aware that every digimon was watching except Venusmon, who was still blindfolded. He felt his orgasm approaching and and kissed his lovers again, since his clone was at the same point he was. The girls both kissed their respective Narutos back and all of them came at the same time. The clone disappeared, along with Naruto's extra dick, and they all lay there for a while. They still had enough energy to go again but Naruto had to stay awake for guard duty so the girls both kissed him then began grinding their pussies together. After about fifteen minutes they both came and Sakura flipped over to lay on top of Hinata. Just before they both passed out, Sakura kissed Hinata and Hinata kissed her back. then both blacked out and Naruto got dressed.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Naruto asked smirking.

All of the digimon suddenly began whistling the, 'i'm not doing anything I shouldn't be' tune and looked away.

"Why do you keep that blindfold on?" Naruto asked walking over to Venusmon.

"Because any man that sees my eyes falls in love with me," Venusmon said. "No one has ever been able to resist. It's not that I want them to though. They just do."

"Only men?" Naruto asked.

"Men and lesbians," Venusmon said.

"Then there's a good chance that it's not actually love," Naruto said.

"That's worse," Venusmon said. "Did you enjoy your day off?"

"Very much so," Naruto said. "I think the others did too. You should get some rest. I'll take over guard duty."

"Alright," Venusmon said. "Goodnight."

"Good night," Naruto said.

He was happy that they had had a day that they could just relax and enjoy themselves. He knew that the next day would be difficult at best.

THE END


	10. Part 10

I do not own Naruto, Digimon, or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated. I own Naruto and his two lover's children.

* * *

The End

Naruto sighed. It had been a long night of nothing happening and now they had to hike across twelve miles of barren wasteland, thirteen miles of desert, and three miles of active volcanoes to reach the rest of the Digi-gods.

"Can't you teleport us?" Naruto asked Renamon.

"Not that far," Renamon said. "But I do have an idea."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Run," Renamon said pointing.

Naruto looked around and saw Orochimaru, Ken, and Sasuke standing behind them.

"Venusmon," Naruto said. "About that favor I asked you."

"Gladly," Venusmon said.

The two of them darted forward and Naruto kicked both Ken and Orochimaru away. they both exploded and hundreds of thousands of kunai shot at Naruto and Venusmon. Naruto blocked them all with his sword then spun around just as Sasuke also exploded. Venusmon and Naruto were able to avoid most of the kunai but one cut the blindfold Venusmon was wearing. She instantly closed her eyes and Naruto made a quick decision about what to do about her problem.

"Here," Naruto said holding out his forehead protector. "Use this in place of your blindfold."

Venusmon opened her eyes to see what it was like any human would but accidentally looked Naruto in the eye. Naruto saw that she had beautiful blue eyes and could feel something telling him to kiss her but it quickly faded as he thought about Hinata and Sakura.

"How...are you not effected?" Venusmon asked.

"Because Hinata and Sakura are everything to me," Naruto said. "No offense but to me they are more important than you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Venusmon said.

She put her new blindfold on and they walked back to the others.

"Guess we should get moving huh?" Tai asked.

"I'll race you guys there," Naruto said before taking a step toward the wasteland then freezing as a shadow connected with his own.

"It's rude to run off before anyone can get ready," Shikamaru said as he and Mimi stepped out of the trees. "Figured you'd need our help. Got a quick question too. How are we able to use our jutsu now?"

"We can use them solely by using the chakra inside of ourselves to manipulate the world around us," Naruto said. "Now let me go."

Shikamaru did and everyone got ready to run. They formed a perfect line and a moment later, they heard a bird squawk and all of them tore off running. Naruto easily outpaced most but had two clones carry Hinata and Sakura since they were the equivalent of about a week away from birth. Renamon was able to keep perfect time with him due to already practically being a ninja. After exactly an hour and a half they were all, except Hinata and Sakura, panting hard and catching their breath in the shade of a volcano. Suddenly both Sakura and Hinata's water broke and Naruto sighed. He had thought they would have another day but his math was off.

"Don't worry Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I helped deliver a few babies when I was volunteering at the hospital."

"Our magic can help too," Kuzuhamon said as Renamon digivolved into Sakuyamon.

Naruto nodded and sat between the girls. Tai asked why he looked terrified but he got his answer a moment later. Both Kuzuhamon and Sakuyamon used a spell to speed up Hinata and Sakura's labor with the side effect of extra pain, pain they shared with Naruto by snapping his arms like twigs and bending them in half. Naruto held back his screams of agony and a moment later Ophanimon had healed his arms and he was holding one baby girl with pink hair and startling blue eyes and one baby boy with dark blue spiky hair and pale lavender eyes.

"They're beautiful," Hinata said.

"They look more like you two than they do me," Naruto said.

"True but they do have your whisker marks," Hinata pointed out.

She was right. they had inherited his whisker marks.

"What will you name them?" Sakuyamon asked.

"Um...," Naruto hand't even considered names.

"Isamu Uzumaki," Hinata said holding her son's hand.

"Kazumi Uzumaki," Sakura said stroking her daughter's cheek lightly.

Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. Ophanimon healed Sakura and Hinata to the extent that they had their old bodies back and had no signs of pregnancy. Naruto created a clone for each child to keep them safe then he and the others continued into the mountains. After about five minutes, they reached a plateau with exactly twelve digimon standing on it. They were all different but the most intimidating was one with a maroon body with blue feet and shins and gold highlights. He had enormous shoulder guards with blue jewels in the centers, a gold ring with spikes on the outside on his back, WarGreymon's head on his left arm, and MetalGarurumon's head on his right.

"Susanoomon," Sakuyamon said. "We're back."

"And who are they?" Susanoomon asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. "I don't mean to seem rude but I'm from a different universe and have had a hell of a time here fighting against two of my enemies and killing several of yours for you. If you don't mind, I would like your help in finishing off our enemies."

"No," Susanoomon said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"No," Susanoomon repeated in the same flat tone. "We will not help you fight your war."

"Fine," Naruto said. "We'll win without you dicks then."

"Venusmon," Susanoomon said. "Where is your blindfold?"

"It was ruined in a fight," Venusmon said. "He gave me this as its replacement."

"I will make you a deal then," Susanoomon said. "If they come here, we will kill them. If they do not, we will not interfere."

"They'll tear you all apart," Naruto said. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then. Good luck."

Naruto and his friends all left the mountains and began to head South East. Venusmon said that there was a castle there that belonged to the one and only God Beast Digimon, Fanglongmon. She said that Fanglongmon could open a portal to any dimension and any location at will.

"We'd better hurry," Naruto said.

They all moved as fast as they could and knew they couldn't move fast enough.

While Naruto and the others traveled to Fanglongmon's castle, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Ken all arrived at the plateau they had just left. Susanoomon made the first move by attacking Sasuke but Sasuke easily avoided the attack and, just as easily, cut Susanoomon in half. He absorbed the power from him and entered his Cursed Seal Level Six. Then he killed the rest within a second and absorbed most of them. Orochimaru absorbed half of the rest and Ken took what the other two had left behind.

"Now where would they go?" Orochimaru asked.

"Fanglongmon," Ken said and suddenly he had teleported them to Fanglongmon's private chambers.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Fanglongmon bellowed at the three intruders.

"I'll handle this," Sasuke said.

He killed Fanglongmon in a single attack and each of them took an equal portion of his power. Sasuke was now in his Cursed Seal Level Ten, Orochimaru didn't look any different but was far stronger than before, and Ken was in his Cursed Seal Level Five.

"I like the power," Sasuke said.

"As do I," Ken said. "Allow me to make the changes so I can set traps."

Orochimaru agreed and Ken made the necessary changes with a jutsu Orochimaru taught him to warp reality. He then anchored the changes to the existence of the castle itself, big mistake. the moment he was done, Sasuke removed his head and took his power.

"Now then," Sasuke said. "Since your plan has ended, let's discuss our roles as Master and Student. They've just switched."

Orochimaru attacked him but Sasuke easily smashed him away and Orochimaru realized just how powerful Sasuke had become. There was barely anything human left of him. He was now so powerful that he was on the same level of what Orochimaru considered God to be.

"I love this power," Sasuke said ascending to his newest level, Twenty.

Orochimaru and Sasuke each made two clone. Then they sent their clones to a specific place in the castle and they also spread out. A moment later Naruto and his group arrived and saw that the castle was a huge black fortress with spikes protruding from the sides and a ring of them seaming to form a crown on top.

"Nice place," Naruto said. "Not foreboding at all."

"It's supposed to be white and grand," Venusmon said. "Something's wrong."

"Split up," Naruto said. "Venusmon, stick with me. Hinata, Sakura you too. My clones will keep the children at a safe distance."

All of them paired up, not including partnered digimon who were going with their masters, and got ready to move out.

"Davis, Kari, go west," Naruto said. "Tai, Sora, east. Matt, Ino, center. Shikamaru, Mimi, under. Kuzuhamon, Sakuyamon, choose your own path but be careful."

Everyone ran off and Naruto, Venusmon, Hinata, Sakura, and their digimon went in the front door. Davis and Kari smashed through the west wall of the enormous fortress and found themselves in an enormous room with Orochimaru, just a clone but they didn't know that.

"First to die is Davis and Kari," Orochimaru said into his communicator. "This will be over quickly."

Orochimaru shed his skin revealing his snake form and grinned. Davis had his Veemon digivolve as far as he could into Magnamon. Kari had her Gatomon digivolve into Ophanimon and the two digimon masters and their digimon all attacked Orochimaru. After ten minutes, Orochimaru managed to knock both masters and Ophanimon out. Magnamon saw that Orochimaru was aiming an attack at Davis and jumped in front of him. The attack was in the form of Orochimaru spitting acid but the acid had no effect of Magnamon due to his armor. However, he wasn't Magnamon anymore. Now he had digivolved into UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon activated his Ulforce Saber and his Dragon Impulse X then charged and cut Orochimaru in half the long way. Then he turned and saw the others getting up.

"Just killed a fake Orochimaru, be careful guys, they're stronger than before," Davis said into his communicator.

* * *

Tai entered the base with Sora at the same time that Davis and Kari did. They found themselves facing Sasuke, also a clone. Tai had his Agumon digivolve into Omnimon and Sora had Biyomon digivolve to Leviamon. All four of them attacked Sasuke and Sasuke laid waste to them but Omnimon was able to stand again.

"You've got guts," Sasuke said. "One more round?"

"No," Omnimon said. "Now you die."

Omnimon suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke with his blade dripping blood. Sasuke looked stunned then fell into two pieces.

"One fake Sasuke down," Tai groaned. "Naruto, he's stronger than you are."

* * *

Shikamaru and Mimi entered their part of the base which was the bunker underneath and found a fake Sasuke waiting. Sasuke stood and charged at Mimi but suddenly found himself ensnared in Shikamaru's shadow stitching jutsu.

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "Man this was easy. Kill him."

Impmon digivolved into Beelzemon and walked over to Sasuke. He put his shotgun to Sasuke's head and pulled the trigger splattering Sasuke's brain all over the room.

"Fake Sasuke down," Shikamaru said. "Are you sure Sasuke's stronger than Naruto 'cause that was really easy."

* * *

Ino and Matt walked through the halls of their part of the fort almost bored by the lack of action. suddenly they walked into a room and found the last Orochimaru clone waiting already in his snake form.

"GROSS!" Ino shrieked.

"You don't like snakes do you?" Matt asked.

"No!" Ino said. "Let's just get this over with.

Matt had his Gabumon digivolve into MetalGarurumon and Cutemon stepped forward to stand in front of Ino.

"I'm going to eat that tiny rabbit for lunch," Orochimaru said.

Cutemon grinned and all of them attacked at once. MetalGarurumon and Cutemon jumped over Orochimaru while Matt and Ino both punched him sending him flying. MetalGarurumon shot hundred of missiles at him and Cutemon screamed sending a supersonic wave at him. After all the attacks had cleared, Orochimaru swatted Cutemon and MetalGarurumon aside and lunged at Ino. Matt dove in front of her taking the attack and Ino lost it. Within seconds Orochimaru was dead but she kept going. Cutemon healed Matt and Matt calmed Ino down.

"Orochimaru fake killed," Ino said. "Starting to think they bailed."

"No they didn't," Naruto said. "We found them."

* * *

Naruto and his group were facing Sasuke and Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon were facing Orochimaru. Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon went first by firing the same spell at Orochimaru but it simply shattered on his skin.

"Damn their strong," Naruto said. "We may need Sasuke's help for this."

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see," Naruto said. "Sakuyamon, do it."

Sakuyamon grinned and kissed Kuzuhamon passionately on the lips. Naruto released Sakuyamon at the same time from being his partner and suddenly both of the female digimon began to glow and joined to become one. They looked the same since the only difference before was the color but now their armor was a mix of colors. Orochimaru attacked the new digimon but she smashed Orochimaru away with her staff. Orochimaru tried again and this time managed to impale her with his tail. A moment later she was healed with Seraphimon and GuardiAngemon standing between her and Orochimaru.

"You shall not touch her highness again," Guardiangemon said.

Naruto released Guardiangemon as well and he and Seraphimon fused to create a digimon with Seraphimon's armor but GuardiAnemon's arms. This digimon attacked Orochimaru and Orochimaru quickly pinned him.

"Your turn Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "I'll finish them after."

Sasuke grinned and Naruto stepped forward.

"This is my fight," Naruto said. "Venusmon, wait for my signal."

Venusmon nodded and Naruto created five clones. The clones each held one Rasenshuriken and Naruto's sword. All of the Narutos charged and Sasuke quickly defeated them all and impaled the real one against the wall with his sword.

"I gratefully accept this generous gift," Naruto said before stabbing Sasuke in the shoulder with his sword.

Sasuke stumbled back and smashed the sword and Naruto pulled Sasuke's sword out and smashed it. With it no longer a problem, Naruto and Sasuke both attacked each other in pure hand-to-hand combat. Within seconds Sasuke had bested Naruto again but this time Naruto disregarded the rules of engagement entirely and kicked Sasuke between the legs simply for being a dick.

"Cheater," Sasuke grunted in pain.

"Feel free to take time to recover," Naruto said. "I finally found my Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto lifted his hand and a sphere of pure data appeared in his hand.

"Data Style, Info Rasengan," Naruto said.

Sasuke tried to attack Naruto but the strength of the Rasengan in the Digital World was enormous. The fort itself began to break apart and Naruto grinned. He moved forward as if to hit Sasuke with the Rasengan but instead let the Rasengan disappear and punched Sasuke.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted.

Venusmon shot forward in front of Sasuke and pulled off her blindfold. Sasuke was unaffected by Venusmon's curse but that didn't matter. The one and only ability she had never used was the one she needed. Venusmon placed a hand on the side of Sasuke's face causing him to relax from one of her abilities that he had felt before. Then she kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened and Venusmon's ability erased every ounce of evil from him. Sasuke left his Cursed Seal form and the chakra from it left his body and returned to Orochimaru causing him to mutate considerably. He grew until he smashed the fort apart from his size alone then his body grew spikes. Seraphimon and GuardiAngemon had somehow managed to get free of Orochimaru just before the spikes appeared so they weren't skewered.

Venusmon was still kissing Sasuke and now Sasuke was kissing her back. They both slid their tongues into each other's mouths and Naruto knew they would be there for a while. He sighed and recreated the Info Rasengan. Then he leapt into the air and Orochimaru made the mistake of swallowing him. Naruto used a chakra kunai to cut his way out of Orochimaru's throat to hos heart then smashed the Info Rasengan into it. Even though Orochimaru wasn't made out of data, the Rasengan's explosion was so strong that Orochimaru was blown into a million and a half pieces. Naruto landed on his feet beside Hinata and Sakura just as Sasuke and Venusmon began to lose clothing. Naruto could see that in the distance, Ino and Matt were just finishing and Ino was probably pregnant.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata all walked away and let Sasuke and Venusmon have some semblance of privacy since the area had been reduced to a barren wasteland from Naruto's Info Rasengan.

"Now where do we go?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know that there is anywhere _to_ go," Sakuyamon said.

"Maybe we should just stay," Hinata said.

"I can imagine how that would go over with Granny Tsunade," Naruto said.

* * *

At the same time in Konoha:

Tsunade glared at the shinobi in front of her. It was a shinobi from the hidden sound village but had been working for Tobi of the Akatsuki. The shinobi had a very rare and powerful ability to manipulate and control pure data. Instead of using it for good, the shinobi had used it to open a portal to a parallel universe and had cast Naruto and his friends into it. Then he had killed Tobi for kicks before turning himself in to Tsunade herself.

"Why would you do all that?" Tsunade asked.

"Because it's fun," the shinobi said.

His voice was so cold and emotionless that it enraged Tsunade. Without even stopping to think about it, she snapped his neck around backward and he dropped to the ground dead.

"Shizune!" Tsunade said.

"Yes my lady," Shizune said walking in.

"Get this trash out of her then get my favorite blonde ninja back," Tsunade said.

"I'm working on the second one," Shizune said as she lifted the corpse and carried it out of the room.

* * *

Back in the Digital World:

"I might know a way for you to get back," Venusmon said walking over and handing Naruto his forehead protector. "God."

"God lives here?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not the God you worship," Venusmon said. "He's the human that created the Digital World. He can get you home if anyone can."

"The Celestial Digimon safeguard him," Seraphimon said. "I can take you to him if you wish."

"Yes please," Naruto said. "But first, who wants to stay here?"

Shikamaru raised his hand and so did Ino, the rest stayed still.

"Okay," Naruto said as his last two clones arrived with his children. "Take me, Hinata, Sakura, and our children to God."

Seraphimon teleported them all to God and one of Naruto's clones said Naruto's goodbyes for him. Then both were released. Naruto walked up to God. it was definitely not what he had been expecting. He was expecting some important looking business man. Instead it was a stereotypical nerd. He had the plaid shirt, the buck teeth, overbite, glasses with the taped nose, two pens and one pencil in his breast pocket, shiny brown shoes, skinny jeans, braces, and wasn't able to stand all the way up. When he spoke he made an annoying slurping sound before every sentence.

"*Slurp* What do you want?" God asked.

"We want to go back to Konoha," Naruto said.

"*Slurp* Fine," God said snapping his fingers and opening a portal. "*Slurp* Get lost."

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and their children all walked through the portal which closed. They were sad that their friends had stayed behind but with Data Style jutsu, Naruto was capable of opening portal to the Digital World at will. that made them happy. They reported what had happened to Tsunade and Tsunade didn't say much of anything. Then she hugged Naruto to show she was relieved he was back and slapped him for getting both Hinata and Sakura pregnant. Then she advised him to marry Hinata before Hiashi found out about him having had a child with her. Naruto accepted her advice then went to tell Temari that Shikamaru had stayed behind with his new lover. Temari didn't take it well but didn't attack Naruto.

After about a day, Naruto married both Hinata and Sakura at the same time then remembered his father's message for Shikamaru's father and relayed it. Shikaku told him that Minato had owed him over three hundred million Ryo before his death. Shikaku found it in the giant sculpture of Minato's head's nose.

Every year on the anniversary of their first trip to the Digital World, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata along with Isamu and Kazumi. After three years, Shikamaru and Mimi came to Konoha to live along with their three year old son, Takigawa Nara. Ino and Matt brought their three year old daughter, Ayakawa Ishida to live. Sasuke and Venusmon even moved to Konoha with their three year old daughter Mikoto Uchiha, yes named after Sasuke's mother. Venusmon changed her name to Venus so that no one would ask questions about the Jamaican word for 'man' attached to the end. Strangely there were no more problems after Naruto returned from the Digital World.

THE END


End file.
